One Step at a Time
by bandanaye
Summary: As a new servant to the Egyptian kingdom, Yugi quickly disciplines himself so that he won't be punished. Atemu is a distracted Pharaoh that has no interest in ruling. What will happen when they meet eye to eye? YYxY
1. Dramatic Changes

A/N: So here's another one. I'm trying to somewhat reverse the whole Yami with an icy heart and Yugi melt it thing. Somewhat. You know what I mean. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

He was a gift from the Great Emperor of Rome, to the Pharaoh of Egypt, nothing less. Brought in with his ankles and wrists shackled, he was pushed down to the luxurious limestone floor, his sweaty forehead just barely brushing the ground.

Silence rung throughout the large throne room, and the guard who had dragged him here spoke up, only to ask why the pharaoh was silent or whatever when he was suddenly cut off.

The servant did not need to strain to hear as the acoustics were one in a million as a more powerful, demanding voice spoke in the guard's place.

"His Majesty is unable to attend for he is ill, I am deeply sorry," the strong and smooth voice before him spoke clearly. "You can take him to the stables and break him in like it is usually done."

Amethyst eyed stared at the floor in horror as he was sentenced to be broken like a wild stallion. Yugi wondered what that really meant, but he knew for sure that he would be learning what he was expected of as a servant in an Egyptian kingdom.

Fear bubbled in Yugi's gut and heart as he was roughly grabbed and hauled up by his shoulders. He only earned a mere glimpse of a vacant throne ahead, along with a rather tall Egyptian garbed in blue and white robes before he was ruthlessly dragged out of the large room to face his sentence.

Before he was sentenced to be a gift for Egypt as a servant, a couple Roman advisors had somewhat explained to him the ways of the Egyptians. They had even taught him their mysterious language so that he was fluent whenever he spoke.

But he was never told that being actually trained in Egypt, by Egyptians would be such a...brutal experience.

It was actually like he was a rampaging horse that they needed to break as quick as possible. He had been brought to the stables as ordered, and there, a couple of the guards started talking of what his duties as a servant would be. His only duties were to deliver scrolls and clean out the stables.

Then he had to recite every detail of what he was told back, and if he said anything wrong...a kick or slap to any body part except his face.

Yugi cursed himself over and over for being so confident in front of the Emperor's advisors, saying that he would fully understand the Egyptian language they were speaking as fast as the birds that dived down from the sky to catch their prey.

So his body was probably bruised when he finally got everything right, and he realized that he was merely clay in the guards' hands to mold into the perfect servant. He thought it was over however when the guards began talking about behavior when in front of people of higher ranks.

So the reciting and beatings continued until Yugi was sure that he was in a painful ball, curled up on the scattered hay in the stable's floor, begging the guards to understand that he understood all of the rules.

Somewhat expected, he was yet again grabbed by his wrist and hauled up so that he was standing. His eyes cracked open through the dirt and sweat, gazing at the guard who was staring at him.

Thankfully the man wasn't grinning like a sadistic fool. A stern look was upon his face, telling Yugi that he understood and had completed his job of melding him to be a good, efficient, well behaved servant to the pharaoh and his peers.

"Alright," the man grunted out, "We'll show you the servant's quarters, and from there you're out of our hands."

Later that night, Yugi curled up on the cot he was provided, staring at the ceiling above. He had been brought from the stables to this wing of the palace, and handed over to another guard who was in charge of all of the servants. He was cleaned up from the dirt and sweat, given two pairs of clothes, a bed and some food.

He had been told his duties in a more specific explanation, and what exactly he'd be doing when it came to delivering scrolls and such. He was to work under High Priest Seth, and he'd be introduced to the man tomorrow. To Yugi, it didn't seem like that hard of a job.

The stables however, seemed so much worse. He was to spend at least eight hours everyday grooming, feeding and cleaning half of the horses kept in the stables. At least he wasn't the only one. At least three others had the same job too.

And now, Yugi rolled over, prepared to meet his new life.

* * *

A couple months passed by and Yugi had grown somewhat accustomed to his new jobs, not finding extremely hard at all as the days went by.

His mood had grown a little happier as he realized that this life was much, much better than in Rome. He was given more free time to himself on certain days, was fed properly, and everyone here was generally nice.

Well, except for High Priest Seth.

Yugi wanted to pull his hair out every time the man would ask him to fetch at least twenty scrolls at once in a certain time period. He had no idea what the scrolls were for, all he knew was that if he didn't deliver anything on time, he would be scolded harshly and kicked out, forced to go back to the stables and work there for the rest of the day.

And some of the guards were really crabby on some days when it came to his duties in the stables. The horses weren't perfectly groomed for the priests or the pharaoh; they would scoff, throwing his tools back into his face with a yell. He apparently didn't clean the right way either, and the guards stationed there would scold him about that too.

So that's when Yugi's personality began to change around people.

Before, he was a little more accepting and open about different things, but now he had hardened up and didn't take many peoples opinions all at once. He had begun to only take the guards' orders, wanting to not be yelled or kicked at, wanting to please them so that they'd lie off. He began to discipline himself more than ever, wanting to follow the rules so that nothing bad would happen.

But don't get him wrong, Yugi was deep inside still the kind, loving person he used to be; it was just all buried deep within.

Yugi did not dare be late when returning with High Priest Seth's numerous scrolls either, so he had begun to memorize the small markings made on each one so that he'd be quick when searching through the hundreds of scrolls in that tiny room.

So now, Yugi stood outside Priest Seth's workroom, knocking on the wooden door, asking permission to come in. His knock went unnoticed by the persons inside the room, and Yugi desperately strained not to listen to what Priest Seth and another person were talking about.

Shaking his head as he did not wish to eavesdrop on whatever conversation that was being held within, Yugi knocked again, this time louder, making it through. The conversation ceased, and Yugi straightened as Priest Seth's voice monotone voice said 'come in.'

He creaked the door open a little hesitantly and slipped inside, not daring to drop any of the scrolls that brushed against the wood of the door. He set his eyes on the floor, knowing what would happen if he ever looked his master in the eye.

"Just put those scrolls on the back table," Priest Seth commanded lightly, clearly not looking at him.

Yugi nodded shortly and walked over to the table that was pointed out. He set the bundle of scrolls down, and cursed himself as he looked up.

He couldn't help it...he...he...his mind went blank as crimson eyes stared straight at him, almost mesmerizing him to not look away. Yugi had never before seen the pharaoh live in person.

Rumors went around the servant's quarters during free times, and it was always a different description of the living god.

Some said that he actually took on Horus' form, as a hawk. Others questioned it and said that he was a muscular man that had all of the power when it came to nearly everything. Some disagreed and said that the pharaoh was a weak person, always sick and feeble, never making the right decisions.

But this pharaoh was nothing like the rumors. His body was small, but you knew that the man could beat anyone into a bloody pulp. Tan skin covered every inch of muscle and bone. Elegant clothes were draped onto his body; an extravagant robe with the colors of gold and deep purple, swirling together almost perfectly.

His face was flawless to Yugi's eyes. It gave the man the right to be called the pharaoh as his face was chiseled to perfection only the gods could handle. His hair was wild, almost like Yugi's own except for a few blonde bangs, but was managed mainly by his golden tiara that probably was worth the whole kingdom.

But he could not tear his fixed gaze from those beautiful crimson orbs...

...at least until High Priest Seto stood up abruptly did Yugi shrink visibly, nearly tearing his way out of the room in fear of what the man would do to him.

How could he be so stupid! How could he seriously let himself be set into a trance like that? He knew he would be punished by the end of the night, he knew the rules well enough.

So he waited...and waited and waited. He had gone to the stables to do work the minute he had ran out of Priest Seth's work room, knowing that the other knew he'd be there. But nothing came like so many times before, and it was the same thing all together when he had reluctantly retired to the servant's quarters, awaiting the appending doom of one of the guards there dragging him away to be punished properly.

But nothing happened as Yugi nervously bit on his lip. Not a thing had happened ever since that horrible incident that showed his stupidity out quite plainly. No one was sent to get him, nor was he hit or anything. It puzzled the servant.

Yugi rolled to his side on the cot, gazing at the wall that only gazed back at him. Maybe the pharaoh did something...he was the one staring first anyway when Yugi thought through it...no!

The pharaoh would never take pity on a poor, undeserving servant...would he? Yugi felt uneasy at the thought.

Turning over once again, Yugi swallowed and pulled his thin blanket around his shoulders, trying to fall into a welcoming darkness.

* * *

A/N: So...what'dya think? It probably sounds pitifully cliché, but I'm aiming it to not be entirely. -- nervous glance -- Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Complaints

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Icy cold blue eyes swerved back and forth as he read the scroll before him. It was a letter from one of the southern villages of Egypt, explaining to him that an impending attack was on its way.

The villager who had written the rushed note surprisingly was very detailed, but in Seth's overworked mind, it wasn't specific enough. Half of it was written legibly, the other half unreadable.

But either way, the main idea had gotten through. Apparently there was a rampaging group in the south, and it was rapidly growing in numbers and strength. These people called themselves the 'Followers of Apep' and Seth could only imagine why.

From myths and stories told by his friends and wise father, Apep was a demon of destruction and darkness no single soul would dare to worship. He was known to take the form of a serpent or a Nile crocodile.

Everyday, Apep would attempt to devour Ra's Sun Boat, which brought light to their day, saying that their world had survived another day. Most times the demon would fail, but in all of Seth's years, he had believed that their world had come to an end twice.

He could remember when he was much younger when he and his cousin cowered in a hidden corner when the servants and elder priests started shouting that Apep had succeeded. He could remember actually seeing Ra blocked, set in the demon's belly.

But thankfully, Set had been successful as well, cutting a hole in Apep's belly, thus releasing the mighty Sun Boat, bringing the blessed light back.

All in all, Apep brought darkness to their world, and Seth could not figure out why these lunatic people would worship him of all gods. It was absurd, unthinkable.

Seth put those thoughts into the back of his mind for the moment, shaking his head slightly as he studied the papyrus again, trying to make out the scribbled hieroglyphics near the bottom. His eyes widened.

Not only did these villagers follow Apep, but they also wanted the pharaoh dead as an order from the mighty demon, supposedly saying that a pharaoh wasn't necessary.

The High Priest grunted, rolling the scroll back up and putting it to the back of his desk. Huffing as he realized _he_ would have to tell the pharaoh about the issue, Seth reached for the next scroll but before he could roll it open to read, a soft knock he knew all too well sounded off the door.

"Yes, Atemu?" he asked, knowing who it was.

The door creaked open and the pharaoh, his cousin, Atemu came in, a sheepish smile plastered to his face as he closed the door behind him. He quickly made his way over to the taller man, pulling a stool up to sit next to the other.

"What, Atemu?" Seth asked again, knowing that Atemu should be in the throne room at this very moment, helping those in the city.

Atemu shook his head though, as if already sensing his thoughts and dismissing them. "Can we play hide-and-seek? Like old times, I mean."

He was taken aback. And then Seth found himself trying his very hardest to keep his mouth shut from shouting all known obscenities at the other and resist the urge to grab Atemu and chuck him out the open balcony. "No," he answered surprisingly calm. "We are too old for that; and you already have something to do," he concluded in a matter-of-fact tone.

A small, playful smile crept onto Atemu's lips as he leaned his elbows lazily onto the table in front of him, letting his gaze drift over the scrolls Seth had already read through. "I closed the palace doors today..."

A loud screech of a wooden chair suddenly sounded as Seth bolted upright, fully enraged now. Sure, Atemu was three years younger than him, only the age of eighteen, but seriously, Atemu couldn't be this...immature!

"What are you talking about? 'I closed the palace doors today' my ass," the priest roared, being faintly reminded of their childhood, but brushed it away. "The palace doors are always open, Atemu...Ra, what were you thinking?"

The palace doors were always open to the public. It was only for the morning portion of the day, or at least until Ra had made it to the highest point in the sky. Commoners would come in from the city, and would....complain, no, address the different problems in the city that needed to be fixed.

It was an essential part of the pharaoh's daily life, and Seth would admit that it got rather boring after a while, hearing person after person complain, no, issue the same problem after the other. But either way, it was important in many ways than one.

For one, it created a bond between the pharaoh and his people. It allowed the pharaoh to get to know his people, and his people to get to trust their ruler. Second, it made the pharaoh aware of growing problems in the city. For example, if there was a low food shortage because of a bad harvest season, that'd have to be solved, or if thieves had begun to filter into the city, said thieves would have to be caught.

All of these complaints, no, problems were all very important. It was even required that the doors were open every day from the days of Atemu's great-great grandfather, and it had been followed through...until today.

"Seth," Atemu began, rolling a scroll back and forth on the table with his index finger. "Do you have _any_ idea how unbearable it is hearing the same people _complain_ day in and day out? One day can't be that bad."

The priest crossed his arms over his chest. "They're not complaints, Atemu. They can become very serious problems if not tended to quickly; you know that." He watched in annoyance as his cousin avoided looking at him. "And second of all, it's your duty to serve your people. You can't just bail out on them. There already have been rumors that you're a bad ruler."

That seemed to get Atemu's attention, for the ruler looked up. Seth on the spot expected to see some rage, or some annoyance, but the other simply had a blank look on his face, merely staring at him with those unusual eyes.

Atemu shrugged. "At least I haven't ordered anything drastic like putting a large tax on bread, or burning down houses that hold suspects of thievery. Besides, it's only one day, what could possibly go wrong?"

Through his little explanation for his actions, Seth had never before wanted to so badly hit his cousin as he did now, listening to how absurd the other sounded. This was unheard of! It was an outrage! A lot of things could 'possibly go wrong'!

"You never know," he stated stiffly, sitting back down in defeat, knowing that he'd never be able to get through the other.

As a child, Atemu had been very lay back, chilled, not really caring about all of the details. It's not like he was a complete rebel, he'd listen to his instructors during lessons and his parents when he had something important to do, it was just that...he had a mind of his own that he listened to instead.

He never caused any trouble back then, but secretly, Seth was starting to believe that his cousin would. He always seemed distracted with something, and obviously hated the burden of being the pharaoh of Egypt. He always found something much more interesting to do, though it was a miracle that he actually paid attention during meetings, placing his input in what they should do in a situation.

It was almost like his cousin had a split personality, no, he had one, Seth thought on second thought. One side was as lazy and distracted as could be, the other as sharp as the most deadly blade in Egypt, always on top of things, ready to take action. Though, it usually depended on the day; and that was never to be predicted right as long as anybody lived.

Seth knew for a fact that he'd never be able to fully figure Atemu out. Nobody could.

"So can we play? Shimon won't get mad at us if we are able to still fit into those pots; with a flick of my finger, he could lose his job," Atemu's voice cut through his thoughts, startling him a little.

"No," he repeated. "And of course Shimon will get mad at us; we'd be acting like complete morons!"

His lazy ruler shrugged again. "So? Shimon or anyone for that matter would start smashing their heads against the floor in a frantic bow with one look from me anyway."

Seth shook his head, trying to ignore the other now as he reached for another scroll. "That's just abusing your power as pharaoh there."

"And that's the only fun part about it."

The priest sighed in defeat. He should just chuck himself off the balcony.

Thankfully, Atemu had decided to drop the subject of hide-and-seek for the moment, just sitting there, watching him curiously as he went through more scrolls.

"What are those?" Atemu asked, pulling a scroll out and skimming it over.

"You should know that," Seth half snapped. "You're the one who's supposed to be reading these letters; not me!" He continued the scroll he was on.

"Someone forgot to take the stick out of their ass this morning..." He heard Atemu mumbled beside him, and if Atemu were nothing more than a poor commoner, he'd strangle the other on the spot.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" Seth asked, not caring if he sounded rather pissed to Atemu at his point. "Maybe you can reopen those palace doors again..." he suggested sarcastically.

He knew that Atemu was about to reply, but to his relief, another soft knock bounced onto the door to his hidden ears, and Seth sighed as he observed Atemu puff out the oxygen he had taken in an exasperated way of being interrupted.

Yet again, Seth knew who it was. It was his personal servant. Right on schedule with the scrolls he had ordered. "Come in," he said gently, looking back to the current scroll he was reading when he heard the door open.

"Just put those scrolls on the back table," he commanded lightly, only half listening to the light steps the servant took to where he knew the back table was.

It was after a good minute and a half when he noticed that the servant hadn't left yet. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Atemu, who was strangely staring behind them were that servant supposedly was.

That was when he realized that the servant was still here, obviously gawking at the one person who had the most supreme power in all of Egypt like it was the most precious jewel ever found. He stood up, spinning on his heel and glared at the servant who quickly noticed him.

The servant somewhat shrank down to an even smaller size than he already was, and Seth already knew the specific punishment that would be carried out later as the boy dashed out in fright.

"Who was that?" Atemu piped up after a while of silence, his voice drenched with curiosity.

"A gift from the Romans we received a little over a month ago," the priest answered shortly.

The pharaoh turned, giving his cousin a strange look. "What?" he asked, unable to recall the event that beautiful servant had entered the kingdom. "Why wasn't I notified of this?" he added, a sudden disappointment building in him. As pharaoh, he was to know anything and everything that happened.

Seth rolled his blue eyes, obviously wanting to end the conversation, but Atemu merely glared at him, telling him not to change the subject. "I believe you were ill at the time..." he said, crossing his arms with a silent huff. "I didn't think that it would've been very important of you knowing about a new servant."

"But he was a gift!" Atemu half exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "You should've told me, ill or not."

"I'm sorry," Seth apologized, seeing that the conversation was coming to a close. "Do what you wish. But he'll have to be punished tonight; he had no right staring at you like that."

As Seth spoke, Atemu let his gaze drift over to the slightly swaying door where the servant had left in a hurry. "And I was staring right back; there will be no punishment."

"But, my pharaoh," Seth spoke again. "He is under my charge most of the time, shouldn't I get a say in this?" This was becoming ridiculous. There was a rule that no one should look the pharaoh in the eye; unless given special instructions of course.

Atemu didn't look at him, but replied sharply nonetheless, not surprising Seth at all at how quickly his act had changed from distracted to overly uptight. "But he really is under my charge like everyone other servant. I'm the pharaoh, not you Seth. There will be no punishment."

He rolled his eyes again, finding that he had nothing to say against that. "As you wish."

"Where would've he gone now?" Atemu suddenly asked, finally facing him again.

"That was the last assignment I gave him," Seth responded, "He should be in the stables for the rest of the day."

And then like he was given the best toy on Earth, the strict act was pushed down, and replaced with a rather dopey smile on Atemu's face. "Thank you," he thanked, and with a whirl of his cape, he left Seth to his work.

* * *

A/N: Sorry these two chapters have been short. Just wanted to get a little introduction to Yugi's and Atemu's characters. Sorry if I've made Atemu OOC, I just wanted to try something different, but try to keep him somewhat the way everyone likes him. Hope that made sense....anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

Oh, and all of that Apep info, hopefully its cut and dry. There isn't much to it!


	3. Serious

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The next morning, Yugi rose bright and early, overly pleased that he didn't have to serve High Priest Seth today. He couldn't even bear the smallest thought of being in the same room with the other man, unaware of what could happen.

Shuddering a little bit at the mysteriously spooky thought, Yugi gathered a couple pieces of bread from the basket that sat by the door. Some of the guards every morning would set that basket full of food in the servants' quarters every morning; that being their only breakfast.

Taking the generous amount of two slices, Yugi quickly made his way to the stables, heaving a deep sigh as he already knew how boring his day would be.

But he must complete his job and not slack off; he didn't want to get into any more trouble than he already was in.

Upon entering the stables, he quietly greeted a couple of the other servants already there before getting to work. He picked up a sturdy brush, a couple of copper nails and some food.

He was assigned to groom a couple of the other priests' horses. The only names he could remember were Priest Isis and Priest Shada. He couldn't remember the other two.

"Good morning." He smiled at Priest Isis' stallion, which softly whinnied as a reply. As taught, he first fed the good horse, and then brushed its fur and then set to work on the powerful hooves.

It was nearly midday when he had finished on Priest Shada's own horse. Feeding the horse a couple of oats as a small treat for not kicking or whinnying in frustration, Yugi smiled softly as his fingers were tickled.

He then led the horse back to its own space, locking the sliding wooden door shut. Yugi was about ready to go to the next and third horse when one of the other servants quietly and timidly called out his name, almost sounding fearful.

"His Majesty's coming this way, Yugi!" the dusty brown haired servant whispered hurriedly. "Just act like you usually do, and you should know the rest if he comes within ten feet of you!"

Yugi shivered at the other's words. The pharaoh was coming here? When? Was it an emergency?

Twisting on his toes, Yugi looked the other way as he heard the creaking sound of the stable's door open. A couple of guards filed in, everything seemingly going dead silent when a certain someone entered.

Yugi's heartbeat was increasing with a rapid pace. What if High Priest Seth asked his pharaoh to punish him instead for yesterday? The thought filled Yugi with dread, and he could silently hear the other two servants kneel down, giving him the sign that the pharaoh was coming this way.

Not really knowing where ten feet away was exactly, Yugi guessed in his frantic mind where the pharaoh was, and in one swift movement, was down on his knees, his head barely touching the floor.

As all remained silent in the large stable, Yugi could feel sweat of anxiousness and fear pour out of him, covering the sweat that was caused by mere heat. His tongue swelled horribly, and he felt as if he couldn't swallow when he saw a pair of richly clad feet out of the corners of his eyes.

Was this it? Would this day be the last of his days? Just because he accidentally looked the pharaoh in the eye for less than a minute? Yugi's breath became uncomfortably shallow, and he clenched his teeth together as he heard one of the guards pipe up, "is this the slave, my pharaoh?"

Time seemed to stop, and Yugi could see the dirt in front of his face being pushed around slightly from his exhaling of breath. He closed his eyes, fearfully waiting his sentence that was sure to come.

"Yes, this is the servant I've been looking for," the pharaoh answered, surprising Yugi with how non-threatening his voice sounded. "Bring him outside for me; he looks as if he won't be able to move an inch with what he looks like." A small chuckle met Yugi's ears, and the servant wondered how the other was able to read him so well.

Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, two grubby hands clamped around his upper arms, seizing him tightly and hauling him to his dirty feet. Just as predicted, Yugi's legs felt horribly wobbly, going to the point where he was literally dragged out of the stables.

Yugi kept his eyes on the ground nevertheless as he was pulled outside. He knew he was out of the stables when he felt the sun's harsh rays beat on his back, making him feel sluggish and miserable.

"Just set him down there," the pharaoh instructed, and Yugi was set onto his knees. "And you two can leave, I don't see any threat with this servant."

Yugi listened as the guards shuffled backwards, almost hesitant to leave their ruler unprotected. But soon enough, the two brutes were gone, leaving dust floating in their wake.

The silence was still hanging heavily around them, and Yugi stared at the ground for all he was worth. What did the pharaoh want with him? If he was here to only punish him, why was he hesitating? Yugi simply didn't get it...

...until a finger was underneath his chin, that is.

Refusing to flinch or look up, Yugi found it somewhat straining to keep his eyes down and not cross all at the same time. He was given the order to look at his ruler in the face.

"I want to see you're whole face, not just your forehead, please."

Please? Please! What kind of pharaoh said _please_? Nevertheless, he let his sore eyeballs drift upward into a comfortable spot until he was staring into the pharaoh's powerful, demanding and...amused...crimson eyes.

From what he could tell from on his knees, Yugi noticed that the pharaoh, all high and mighty was squatting to the ground, his pearly white kilt rising against his thighs a little more than usual. But forgetting that piece of information, Yugi racked his brain for the answer as to why the pharaoh would take on such a position.

"Ah, just as pretty as they were yesterday..." the pharaoh of Egypt commented, making Yugi's insides squirm with confusion. Maybe this was the pharaoh's lazy twin brother or something, posing as the real deal.

Despite the order of keeping his eyes level with the pharaoh's own, Yugi felt his jaw trembling, his mind screaming to him that he should look back down even if the strain would hurt like before. Soon enough, he gave into his own orders and looked back down, clenching his eyes shut when he heard the man in front of him sigh.

His chin was raised even higher, and Yugi was washed over in confusion when he felt the pharaoh shift closer to him. What if someone saw them like this? Squatting and kneeling on the gritty ground! The pharaoh must look like a fool, Yugi thought, and glad that he only thought the words instead of speaking them.

He felt hot breath against his exposed neck, the finger only digging under his jaw slightly. "I must say...your name must be something unique; something that fits with those precious eyes of yours..." the pharaoh said almost huskily, making Yugi's legs feel all wobbly as that deep voice nearly slammed full force into him. Hopefully he was keeping up his stony mask though...

"I've got it...as white as that foreign substance, snow. You seem to be like that, but I'll call you dove, for I have seen that they are a brilliant color of white as well."

Definitely a twin brother. The pharaoh wouldn't have said such a thing; besides, he had more important things to do, like running a country.

That explanation seemed to trigger something in Yugi's mind, and all of his bubbly emotions and thoughts were quickly locked up, hopefully to never be let out again.

By now, Yugi had opened his eyes again, especially when he felt the sun's rays shine on his eyelids, but nevertheless, he kept looking down at what he could.

A small amount of confusion squirmed its way back into Yugi's mind as he was suddenly but gently grabbed by his shoulders, being lifted to his feet, a small almost inaudible chuckle coming from the pharaoh's mouth.

"Come now, I believe any person would be much more interesting than the dirty ground," the other said, an obvious smile on his lips. "Look up."

Not wanting to disappoint and get into even more trouble with his pharaoh, Yugi looked up immediately this time, keeping his mask of regularity plastered to his face as he looked at the sizzling air above the pharaoh's sleeveless left shoulder.

"I said look at me; not my shoulder," the pharaoh demanded lightly, that smile still on his lips and he continued, "but then again, my shoulder is pretty handsome, isn't it?"

Something lurched in his stomach at the odd words, but Yugi brushed it away fairly quickly. Hesitantly this time, he allowed himself to look his pharaoh in the eye, seeing that that amused look was still there.

Okay, so obviously the pharaoh wasn't here to punish him or anything, but then, why? What could the pharaoh possibly want with him of all people?

Unexpectedly as Yugi was going the through the questions in his mind, the pharaoh pushed himself against him, and Yugi heard his breath hitch slightly.

'Keep in control,' he reminded himself harshly, trying not to quiver and turn into some kind of liquid as he felt the pharaoh's hand snake up his arm, making it's way over his shoulder, up his neck and finally to cradle the left side of his face.

Trying to ignore the fact that the pharaoh was softly rubbing his thumb over his cheek in an almost loving kind of way, Yugi listened as the pharaoh said, "Never mind that dove thing, I can never keep up with nicknames. Tell me your name; I'm sure it'll suit you either way."

Taking a semi-deep breath in the back of his throat, Yugi answered surprisingly calm. "My name is Yugi."

He didn't know what to expect as he spoke those four words. Seriously, he didn't. The pharaoh almost seemed to melt as he spoke, his thumb's strokes becoming slower and saggy like. That amused look in those exotic eyes changed into something Yugi couldn't quite decipher, and his smile turned all mushy.

"Yugi," the pharaoh said, trying the unusual name out on his own tongue and making Yugi wonder if this really was just the pharaoh's possibly real twin brother. He really hoped so. "Such a beautiful name."

Everything seemed to slow down at the next move the pharaoh made, and Yugi regretted the fact that everything somehow became fuzzy and warm as he lost control to keep his façade up. Before he could register anything, the pharaoh had grabbed his wrists and pulled them to just past his belly, pressing his lips against his own.

At first, Yugi felt as if his eyes were going to pop open at how wide they were at the surprise, but the moment he felt a warm, moist muscle massaging his lips lightly, he couldn't help himself and let his eyelids droop down.

This definitely wasn't the pharaoh...was it? He never really heard all of the rumors of whether or not the pharaoh was crude and mean or mushy and lazy, but one thing he had heard was that the pharaoh was becoming unpopular with his people. Yugi had never asked why, fearing that one of the guards would overhear their conversation and report it.

Once he was able to refocus again, Yugi found the other's tongue in his own mouth, and he felt his heart rate increase again. No! This wasn't allowed between pharaoh and servant! His mind became overly confused and frightened, and before Yugi even realized it, he had broken out of the pharaoh's hold, pushing the other away in slight disgust as far away as he could. He wiped the saliva away that was dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Looking down, Yugi wondered vaguely if he'd get into trouble for speaking out of turn. "My pharaoh, we may not do this. It is not acceptable between us...our statuses being what they are." To prove his point, Yugi sunk to his knees, taking up the bowing position again.

He never really took the time to observe the pharaoh's face, but all Yugi knew was that he was expressing either of the two emotions: anger or sadness.

Apparently, sadness had overtaken the pharaoh, and Yugi silently wished that was anger instead. He was so confused, not knowing what to do when the pharaoh was acting so...peculiar.

He resisted the urge to flinch as he felt hands on his shoulders; the pharaoh's face so close to his person that he could feel hot breath against his neck again as his hairs rose uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," the other apologized. "I couldn't help myself." Yugi heard a soft chuckle emit from the other. "I'll leave you alone for now, but promise me that when we meet next, you won't be so...serious."

He was being serious? The next time they meet? Couldn't help himself? Yugi's mind became suddenly overfilled with thoughts that he couldn't fully comprehend, and he absent-mindedly felt himself being lifted from the dusty ground onto his sturdy feet again.

Yugi blinked, and his pharaoh was gone in thin air.

* * *

"What are you doing now, Atemu?" Seth asked exasperated, watching as his cousin rifled through drawers with a rather dopey smile on his face. "What did you do this time?"

Atemu stopped his actions, and pulled his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something big and secretive. "Nothing that matters to you."

Seth rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wooden table, giving himself a break from his two day non-stop scroll reading. "It doesn't look like nothing," he commented.

Atemu sighed and gave his cousin a smile as he walked towards the door, ready to make his leave. "Fine, I'm just going to the stables to check up on Thoth."

Somehow it seemed believable to Atemu's ears, but this was his cousin he was talking to. Seth was always skeptical of him from day one, always thinking his actions through no matter how true and serious they were.

Atemu studied Seth for a while longer, cursing the fact that Seth always took his sweet time to think of a comment to everything he said.

"I don't see any harm in it, go ahead."

Sighing again as he felt like he was being treated like a six year old, Atemu stuck his tongue out at the other before making his leave for the stables. Hopefully a certain someone would be there waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long awaited update, things have been hectic lately. Anyway, I'm trying this perspective thing if you haven't already noticed; I hope it looks good to all of you people out there reading! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment on your way out!


	4. New Owner

A/N: Sorry for holding off on this story, everyone. I hope no one forgot about it. Anyway, enjoy the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Atemu's face scrunched up at the smell of horse manure and hay as he neared the stables. He let the aroma fill his senses for now, knowing he wouldn't have to stay for long.

After all, he was here to see his obedient servant.

Entering the stables without a sound, he noticed a couple of the other workers present suddenly recognize who he was and bowed low to the ground, none of them daring to make the smallest of sounds. Atemu smiled to himself, also noticing how Yugi didn't even notice his presence or the others bowing to the ground.

Walking passed the others, Atemu quickly made his way to his own unattended horse, Thoth. He smiled even more when he and Yugi were across from each other.

From their positions, an idea came to the pharaoh's mind, and he looked over at the others, who were still bowing to him. One suddenly had dared to look up, and Atemu silently made the motion for all of them to leave.

Like a chain reaction, each of the servants got up and hurriedly left the stables, leaving the pharaoh and Yugi alone; Yugi still oblivious to his presence he was concentrating so hard with grooming one of the priest's horses.

Petting Thoth behind the ears and smiling, Atemu left his horse for the moment, turning around to face Yugi. Creeping up behind the working other, Atemu slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around the other's middle, bringing him close to his chest. Like lightening, his lips were attached to the servant's neck, pressing kisses to the other.

"I thought you'd be here," he whispered lowly, feeling Yugi tense up in his embrace, wanting to get out of his hold and bow like he was supposed to. But Atemu held onto him tightly.

"Come," Atemu started, pulling them away from the horse Yugi was tending to, keeping his lips to the other's neck, "I relieve you of your duties today..."

Yugi was trembling out of fear and confusion now, struggling lightly in his hold. "B-but my ph-pharaoh. I have ot-other horses-s t-to..."

With warmth in his crimson eyes, Atemu turned Yugi towards him, watching with amusement as the other yet again refused to meet his gaze. Tipping the servant's chin up, Atemu chuckled. "I see. But there are plenty more servants to take your place."

Watching the inner battle Yugi was having with himself again as he tried to look somewhere else other than who was in front of him, Atemu listened to the other's protest. "I-I am under priest Seth's ch-charge, my pharaoh."

"And I am the pharaoh. Now, tell me, who has more power? A priest or pharaoh?" Atemu said with a serious tone, a smile starting to slip through.

Yugi gulped visibly, and Atemu pushed the other back a little, still holding his chin in place. "I am sorry, my pharaoh. You ha-have more cont-trol."

"Thought so," the pharaoh said with a wink, watching how Yugi went bright red. "Now, come." Releasing his grip on Yugi's chin, he took him casually by the hand and led him out of the stables, his mind set into turning Yugi into his personal servant.

* * *

"Come in," a rather dull voice answered, and Atemu paraded into Seth's study, Yugi in tow.

"Hello, Seth," the pharaoh greeted, wondering when his cousin would recognize another person in the room. He made his way over to the other, letting Yugi stand by the door timidly, wondering what he was up to. "Seth?"

His cousin looked up at him, his usual scowl set in place. A scroll was in his hand, a glare being sent out to him. "What is it, Atemu? I'm busy reading all of the scrolls _you_ should be reading."

Atemu dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "I'll get to them soon enough, Seth. Most of them are complaints that I get in the throne room." Reaching for a stool, he pulled it over with a screech, and sat on it. "I'm relieving you of a servant."

That pulled Seth's attention back to him. "Why may I ask?"

Atemu clasped his hands together and put his elbows on the wooden table. "No servant of yours seems to be good enough lately, and you're getting frustrated by them every time they do something wrong. So think of this as a favor. I'm taking one of your servants."

The priest sighed, rolling his eyes. "Which one, then?"

The pharaoh pointed towards the door, "this one. Yugi."

Blue eyes glared even more. "Atemu, you know that he is my best servant. I told you myself. Why would you want him for? He'd just stare at you all day. He is no use to you." Seth thought some more before adding, "and I still think he should be punished for what he did the other day."

Atemu sighed through his nose, sitting up. "And for that, I do not think he should be under your command anymore. He does not deserve to be punished."

Seth stood up, frustrated. "Atemu, he committed a crime. No one is allowed to look you in the eye; especially petty servants. What makes him different?" He thought back to when they first started this meaningless argument. He glanced at Yugi and then back to Atemu. "Unless...do you mean to actually make him what I think you...?"

His cousin smiled at him at his words, and Seth knew he thought correctly. "Then he actually means nothing to you?"

Atemu's facial expression turned angry and serious. "Of course he means something to me, Seth. I won't just use him for those purposes, but...he intrigues me. He's so...inflexible."

Seth crossed his arms, sitting back down. "Well, maybe he's a good example of what you should be then." He knew the conversation was coming to an end, and he looked over to his left, spotting a certain scroll he meant for Atemu to read. He snatched it before he'd forget it.

"Then I hand you custody of my servant," Seth said emotionlessly, just wanting some peace and quiet for the rest of the day. He watched as his cousin rose with a smug yet dopey grin on his face, and before he could forget, he said, "wait, Atemu, you need to read this scroll. It's urgent. And I mean it. Your life could be at stake."

Atemu took the scroll from him, scanning it over quickly, for he had...other things to attend to before Ra's Sun Boat left them for the day. He looked back up at Seth, shaking his head at him as if the other was a small child who was trying to say something was important when it really wasn't.

"This doesn't bother me, Seth. I'm sure these 'Followers of Apep' won't get very far. From what this letter has told us, there are only a couple dozen people in this group. And from where they are, they shouldn't be too much of a threat," Atemu said seriously, dismissing the issue.

"But, my pharaoh, this letter also addresses that this group is strengthening in size and power. I think it is a threat. Especially if these people are following Apep of all gods. This is serious," Seth protested, but Atemu wasn't going to hear any of it.

"I don't see this as an issue," Atemu replied sternly, putting the scroll back down onto the table. "And if it does become a serious issue, I'll be the one to say so. Is that clear?" His defiant look made Seth back down, nodding in response to his stubborn ruler.

"Good," Atemu said, his expression going back to it's usual loopy self. "Now, please don't bother me anymore, I have important matters to attend to." With that, he backed away from his pissed off cousin and took his waiting servant by the hand, walking out.

Left in the room, Seth grumbled, turning back to the two dozen scrolls he had left. "Yeah, I like was bothering _you_ first."

* * *

Water was passed around the group in many pots made out of clay, grunts and growls being emitted by those who thought it wasn't enough to last them another day.

The group was about one hundred and fifty strong and still growing at this point. The group would attack villages that came by, killing those who refused to join their rampaging group, their leader being the feared Apep.

They had been walking all night, thinking better to rest during the day rather than night because of the extreme temperatures Ra would press against them in the daytime, making them exhausted and drowsy.

But at night, when Apep and Ra battled, it was much easier to travel. Blankets and cloaks would keep the group warm enough as they made their way to the pharaoh's grand city. The stars above would guide them to the palace they wished to conquer for their god.

All in all, Apep had poisoned their minds, wanting to seek his revenge against the living god, and bring darkness to the world, disposing of those who would not agree with him.

* * *

"Come," Atemu ordered, licking his lips as he nearly had to drag Yugi to come with him.

Yugi however, kept his eyes on the ground, trying to not follow his pharaoh, for he had heard and understood the other's true intentions. His heart raced in his small chest, and his thoughts were in frenzy, wondering what the pharaoh would do next with him.

'I have to keep calm...I have to keep calm...' Yugi told himself as he was tugged along, his body nearly being pressed next to the pharaoh's. 'He's the pharaoh, it'd be best you just go along with whatever he has in store.'

But then again, Yugi had no idea what the pharaoh had in mind to do with him, and he personally didn't want to find out.

The two walked down many hallways, some indoors and some outdoors. Yugi blushed and set his gaze down at his feet whenever someone would pass and give the pharaoh an odd look, but no one ever questioned it, thankfully.

"Here we are," the pharaoh said in a tone Yugi didn't quite understand. Yugi had been led to an open part of the palace, probably a court of some kind, but Yugi could never be sure. Grass littered the ground, many plants surrounding the area along with tall statues of various Egyptian gods.

Taking a firmer grip on Yugi's hand, interlacing their fingers on purpose, Atemu led the nervous servant to one of the small pools, sitting down without warning, causing the other to nearly fall into the water.

With the pharaoh chuckling, Yugi was helped into a sitting position, placing his toes awkwardly into the cool water, his left side being shoved against the other's, an arm wrapping around his waist. Yugi shifted uncomfortably, trying to deny the fact that this was the actual pharaoh.

"Now, before I do something I'll regret...or not regret," the pharaoh started, making Yugi blush, "you need to tell me what you're like, and where you're from exactly. Don't be shy, now."

Yugi swallowed, unable to find his voice. Servants weren't supposed to speak, unless it was extremely important. This didn't seem like an important thing for him to talk about, but since this was the pharaoh, Yugi wasn't quite sure what to do. He kept his mouth shut.

A couple moments passed, and apparently the pharaoh didn't approve of his silence. Another kiss was pressed against his neck, and Yugi felt like crying. This was something nobody told him about. What was he supposed to do? He felt helpless.

"Do I need to threaten you to speak? Are you this obedient in my kingdom?" the pharaoh whispered to him, and Yugi suddenly felt the other's thumbs rubbing against his stomach in a somewhat pleasing kind of way. "Despite what you might've been told, you are supposed to answer the pharaoh, no matter the question..."

Licking his lips, Yugi could feel the pharaoh's arms wrap even more tightly around him, pulling him impossibly closer. His lips trembled as they opened, and he attempted to choose his words correctly...

"I-I'm seventeen," he started, his heart rate speeding up more than before as his voice sounded out in the still air. "I've-ve been working h-here for about a month and a ha-half."

"I see...well, I'm eighteen summers old, and I've been here all my life...anything else you'd like to share?" the man next to him said almost in a threatening tone, but Yugi wasn't sure, the massaging thumbs on his stomach making his head swim.

"I...I was a gift-t from the Romans...the Roman E-Empire," Yugi continued. "They taught me all I knew about y-your la-land." He bit his lip hard, feeling those hands on his stomach start upward in a slow and sensual manner. He had to keep calm. He wasn't allowed to act like this! Especially in front of the man who ruled Egypt.

"Do you try to remain stoic at all times, my little servant?" The question pierced through Yugi's senses, and a low chuckle met his ears.

'Get it together!' Yugi nearly shouted at himself, trying to block out the feelings coursing through him. Obviously the other was testing whether or not he was a good servant...right? Biting his lip harder, Yugi clenched his eyes close, negating all of the feelings the pharaoh was sending him.

When he thought he succeeded in blocking the pharaoh's touches out, Yugi nodded, not trusting his voice.

Another low chuckle sounded out in the area they were in. "Well then, my little servant, I'll just have to change that, won't I?"

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter four! Again, I'm really sorry about putting this fic on hold; too much was happening at once and I had to hold back on one of my stories. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and please comment!


	5. Foolish

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi silently gulped, gripping the tray in his hands repeatedly, knocking on the expensive door. A soft 'come in' was heard, and the servant timidly pushed the door open, squinting his eyes as Ra's rays attacked him.

As the pharaoh's personal servant, Yugi had been given simple tasks such as the one he was currently doing. Bringing his highness breakfast the very moment the sun touched the sky. Otherwise known as ridiculously early.

But then again, he was serving the pharaoh, and the pharaoh had countless duties throughout the day, taking up most of his time...or so Yugi thought.

Stepping out of the bright light that filtered through the open balcony, Yugi kept his eyes low, but not so low that he wouldn't be able to see where he was going. He walked over to the pharaoh's large bedside, bowing slightly, nervousness once again filling his chest up when he heard the other sigh dramatically, something he did everyday.

"Look at me, Yugi."

Yugi wanted to cry. He really did. He hated the fact that the pharaoh wanted him to look at him in the eye all the time, and he hated the fact that the pharaoh addressed him by his name. What kind of pharaoh did that?

Reluctantly, the servant let his eyeballs drift up, inwardly moaning when he saw the first traces of a bare chest and a smirk. He tightened his hold on the tray full of food.

"Good," the pharaoh said lazily, his smirk staying in place, making Yugi bite his bottom lip hard. The man in bed paused, and Yugi thought that he was just supposed to leave the food and leave when the pharaoh spoke again, making Yugi's hopes deflate horribly.

The pharaoh sat up more, pulling the sheets off his legs, revealing a kilt covering his bottom half underneath. Yugi blushed at this and forced himself to look at the other's shoulder.

"Come here, sit. And I mean on the bed," the ruler instructed, adding a wicked smile at the end as he watched Yugi's reaction of unexpectedness. This never happened before. "Give me the tray, I've heard how clumsy you can be from Seth," he added, chuckling when Yugi went bright red at the comment.

Yugi mentally moaned in distaste as the tray was nearly torn away from him and put on the bedside table. He looked at the pharaoh once more, and the other gave him another smirk, his crimson eyes dazzling. Yugi sighed softly before sitting on the very edge of the cushy bed.

His back was to the pharaoh at this point, but if instructed to turn, Yugi would be able to do that without much strain. But the moment he sat on the bed, he felt an arm wrap around his middle and pull him back with unexpected force, making him land on his back with a gasp.

Yugi looked up and blushed even more when he saw the pharaoh hover over him, chuckling at his position.

"I don't even sit like that; all tense and straight. Your back must be killing you," the ruler said, rubbing their noses together, making Yugi squirm underneath him, but two hands grabbed his wrists.

'Don't...please, don't!' Yugi thought frantically, feeling lips descend onto his own, and he shut his eyes tightly. Thankfully the pharaoh made it short and pulled back, still holding him down. Yugi's heart only sped up.

His pharaoh hadn't tried anything that he heard him speak of to Seth the other day, and for that, Yugi relaxed only slightly. But now...was he really going to be, dare he say it...taken?

'If the pharaoh wants to take you, you must comply,' a mental voice suddenly told him, and Yugi stopped his struggles for a moment or two. 'He's the pharaoh, what he wants, he gets.'

He knew his thoughts were right, but...he didn't think he could handle something as big as that. He didn't feel ready, and from what he was told by his teachers in the Roman Empire, the Egyptians were very open to pleasure slaves of all sorts. Yugi shivered at the thought that could soon become a reality.

Suddenly, his wrists were freed, and he was the only one lying down. Seeing the pharaoh's back hunched over the tray full of food on the nearby table, Yugi blushed and sat up immediately, forgetting his current thoughts.

Placing his hands into his lap, Yugi slowly inched his way forward to the edge of the bed, happy that the ruler of Egypt didn't push him back down. Oh how he wanted to be bowing to the floor instead! Without warning, the pharaoh turned back around, his mouth full and comical looking as pieces of bread and some fruits still in his hands. Yugi bit his lip hard, forcing himself not to smile as he gazed at the floor, trying to recompose himself.

"W'nt 'ome?" the pharaoh offered with a full mouth, holding out a piece of bread for Yugi to take. Yugi shook his head and the ruler chewed and swallowed. "Are you sure? I know that servants aren't given much food to begin with, so you must be hungry."

Yugi silently wondered for the umpteenth time if this was really the same pharaoh from five minutes before. He wasn't all lovey dovey and was being sweet and considerate, offering him food. He inwardly groaned when his stomach silently growled at the food offered to him.

"No thanks," he said quietly, keeping his head bent, knowing that he had control over his composure now. He twisted his hands in his lap as he listened to the pharaoh gobble down the food.

When the munching sounds ceased and his highness rose from the bed, Yugi fell to his knees on the floor in respect for the other, glad that he wasn't pushed back up onto the unbelievably soft mattress.

"I'll call for you when I need the usual make up and jewelry assistance," the pharaoh said a little distractedly as he walked from the room.

Yugi bit his lip yet again as he was left alone in the ruler of Egypt's bedroom. With some hesitance, he stood, glancing at the tray by the bed that he'd have to take back down to the kitchens. He sighed through his nose and glanced at the door.

Some grapes and a piece of bread were purposely left for him.

* * *

"My pharaoh, your attention is needed," Isis spoke calmly, watching as Seth pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe away his headache Atemu was creating for him. The priestess bit her lip, letting it go with a sigh as her highness rolled his eyes at her.

Atemu leaned back in his chair, sighing himself. "I don't see the problem with this. This group is not a threat!"

Seth had had enough of this foolishness! He stood up viciously, glaring at his cousin, not caring about the consequences. It wasn't like Atemu followed through with any of his threats anyway.

"My pharaoh! You must be blind, for can you not see how urgently we report this issue with you. These Followers of Apep are constantly growing, and from recent reports, some of these people harbor shadow monsters capable of heavy destruction! We need to do something, and you're the one who gives out the orders to do just that," Seth snapped at the other, his anger boiling as Atemu stared at him blankly through his whole tirade.

Apparently something he had said made Atemu a little pissed off. His face became hardened, and his lips pressed against one another, a small glare being emitted out. "And I already told you, Seth. This isn't worth my time. Their shadow monsters can't be that powerful either. It'll blow over." He waved his hand in demonstration.

Seth's hands clenched into fists, and he barely noticed Isis come to his side to prevent him from lashing out physically at the young ruler. "How can you compare this dangerous group to something like a sandstorm? Just 'blow over'?" he said thinly and quietly, not even looking at Atemu even more. "You-"

"Please, Seth, Atemu," Isis interrupted, effectively silencing them both. "This is not worth fighting over." She turned to Atemu. "My apologies, my pharaoh, but I believe Seth is right. This simply cannot blow over as you said. Something must be done before it is too late. You need to take this a little-"

Atemu stood up abruptly. "Enough," he started, "I've heard enough about this, and as pharaoh, I will say when this group become dangerous. Now I have more important things to attend to."

The pharaoh watched his two priests as they exchanged looks and he ignored the looks they gave him quickly. He wasn't interested in hearing about this so-called lethal group, the Followers of Apep. He was more interested in changing his obedient servant to become a little more flexible.

"But, my pharaoh-"

"No."

"Atemu, you can't just walk-"

"I'm leaving. Don't bother me."

Seth and Isis watched as their ruler left the room altogether, both of them knowing that Atemu was thick skulled and nothing would change his mind until there was actually an attack.

The high priest glanced at the now empty throne, shaking his head, feeling his anger slowly dissipate. He noticed how Isis put a hand to her forehead, also frustrated by their childish ruler.

"What are we going to do? He won't listen to us. I don't see how he cannot see this as a threat!" the woman said, anger lacing her usually calm voice. "These people are getting closer and closer to the kingdom with each passing day, and they continue to grow in numbers, and not to mention strength!"

The brunette didn't reply, thinking deeply, trying to find a resolve to all of this. Compared to Atemu, they were powerless and wouldn't be allowed to lead an attack to the south. Not that Atemu would allow that anyway.

"I don't know," Seth finally gave in, his headache returning with vigor. Why did his cousin have to be so stubborn and childish? Why couldn't he be a good ruler that listened to his advisors every once in a while?

Silence engulfed the large throne room, the only sounds being of the guards shifting in their positions by the main entrances and exits. The two priests thought for a moment, before Seth's eyes widened.

"I might have an idea to make Atemu listen for once."

* * *

"Have you ever been in the city, Yugi?"

"N-no, my pharaoh."

Atemu frowned, not liking how he was addressed formally all the time. He pulled Yugi close to him, smiling when he felt some resistance. "Please, call me Atemu," he whispered huskily, feeling delightful when he felt a shiver run through his little servant's body.

They were currently in the stables where they were watching two other servants prepare his horse, Thoth. The stallion moved about, anticipation of going out making him excited.

"Yes, my pharaoh," Yugi answered back timidly, and Atemu's smile dropped and a pleasant idea came to mind.

Since he was going out, he had to protect himself, as he requested to have no guards escort them. He pulled out a small dagger from the belt around his waist, brought Yugi closer to him and pressed the blade to his servant's exposed neck, the other tensing up frighteningly in his hold.

"Atemu, please," he said without a smirk or smile, and pressed the daggered even closer to Yugi's neck for the added effect. But being Atemu, he couldn't help but let a smirk sink through. "Now, say it." He kept the weapon in place.

Yugi's eyes were wide in fear as he was unsure if the pharaoh would really kill him. He remained stiff as a board, his breathing uneven as he forced himself to say his highness' name.

"Y-yes, A-A-tem-mu," he fumbled out, relieved when those crimson eyes softened and the blade was taken away and put back into it's holder on the ruler's belt.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Atemu loosened his grip on Yugi, and eventually let go of the servant altogether. "You will address me by that name at all times, unless told otherwise, understood?"

Yugi nodded, not trusting himself to say the other's name again. It felt weird on his lips and he wanted nothing more than to run away and hide in a small space somewhere nobody would find him.

"You're horse is ready, my pharaoh," one of the servants announced, both of them backing away from the beast, going back to attending to the other horses present.

Yugi stared at the prepared horse, absently finding his hand taken into a strong grip, and he was pulled toward the brown and white colored stallion. His heart pounded as he was helped up onto the horse, followed by Atemu settling behind him. He had never in his life ridden a horse before.

His fear overcame his self-strictness, and he turned towards the man behind him, nervously asking, "can I just st-stay here, please?"

Atemu took that chance and pecked him on the lips, but Yugi was too frightened to really care this time around. "Nonsense. You're coming with me." He leaned down so that his chin hovered over Yugi's shoulder, knowing what was going through his servant's head. "But don't worry; you'll be safe with me."

Yugi didn't know whether or not to believe that statement.

But before he knew it, Atemu had Thoth out of the stables and heading towards the main entrance to the palace, before going to top speed to whatever destination he had in mind.

The wind whipped at his eyes, and sand lashed at his whole being. This was too fast for Yugi, and he trembled with every gallop the horse took, biting his lip to prevent a cry of fear from escaping his mouth. Somewhere on their ride, he heard Atemu cheer like some lunatic, but he couldn't be sure.

Now, Yugi thought that he'd be getting some kind of tour of the city, but that wasn't the case. Atemu slowed Thoth down once the Nile came into view and Yugi peeked open his eyes to see where they were. His heart dropped to his toes.

"I'll help you build your confidence up, and take you out of that serious shell you're buried in," Atemu said to him with a smirk, eyeing the group of Nile crocodiles lazily lounging on the shore.

* * *

A/N: Man, I'm such an evil person towards Yugi. Now I can't wait to write the next scene. Get ready for some missing fingers and toes, people! Hehe, just kidding...or am I? Thanks for reading and please comment!


	6. Repaired Thoughts

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Build up his confidence? Get him out of his serious shell?

How in the world were Nile crocodiles going to help?

Atemu had already slipped off the horse, leaving Yugi left to sit on Thoth dumbfounded, staring at one of the most dangerous animals he had ever come in contact with. He looked to his pharaoh when a hand tugged on his own, offering to help him down.

Yugi reluctantly gripped Atemu's hand, slowly and hesitantly getting off the horse, an expression of fear and confusion plastered to his face the whole time.

"A-Atemu, what are we doing h-here?" Yugi asked, the pharaoh's name coming to him without much thought as his nerves had taken over everything else he thought. Atemu was currently tying up Thoth to a small tree, smiling at him as he walked back over to his little servant.

"We're playing a game, Yugi," Atemu explained, pulling him close. "It's about having a risky attitude and being physically quick." Yugi squinted as a kiss was pressed to his cheek, and shivered as the pharaoh continued in a whisper, "but don't fret too much. I wouldn't let you get hurt. I've played this many times with Seth, and the worst injury I've ever gotten was a nasty cut on the leg."

Yugi's heart raced even more. He absently shrugged Atemu off from his side, trying to calm himself down. Obviously there wasn't a way out; he certainly had no skill in steering a horse, and it was a long walk back to the palace. He was trapped.

Atemu had left his side again, and Yugi put his attention on the man who was currently taking off the dark blue cape from his shoulders. The crown and millennium puzzle followed, being hidden in a small back attached to Thoth's side. He returned back over to Yugi yet again, walking towards the shore.

"I'll show you how it's done," he said with a quirky and slightly cocky smile, advancing slowly and cautiously towards the lazy crocodiles who were watching him come near to their territory.

The servant watched silently, observing how Atemu's smile disappeared, pure concentration taking him over as he inched forward, his feet not leaving the damp ground. The silly pharaoh targeted one crocodile in particular, directing himself to slowly move towards it, eye contact being made with the lethal animal.

Yugi jumped when he heard a rather loud hiss emit from the crocodile, indicating that Atemu had gotten into its territory, and that he had a chance for escape before it was too late. However, the pharaoh continued his way forward, getting dangerously and stupidly close to the reptile.

Suddenly, out of what seemed nowhere, the crocodile sprung to life, its enormous jaws opening wide, showing off sharp, pearly white teeth. The animal launched itself forward, and Yugi nearly screamed as he was sure Atemu was going to get bitten, but the pharaoh was surprisingly quick and scurried away, a large grin on his face once he reached Yugi who had backed up in fear quite a distance away.

"The...point of the game is to...see who has the most...guts, and get as close as they...can," Atemu panted, wiping the sweat off from his brow, that smile on his face becoming even wider. "Come on, now you try."

Yugi shook his head repeatedly, hoping that Atemu would get the picture, but apparently the other was thick headed, and pushed him forward, drawing out the sword he had brought to reassure his servant.

The servant relaxed only slightly at the weapon, knowing that there would be a chance he'd get to survive if he wasn't fast enough. But still...Yugi didn't understand how this was going to 'transform' him to become outgoing and such.

He hadn't realized it, but Yugi found himself slowly inching forward to a crocodile on the right, opposite of the one Atemu had picked. He could hear his blood pumping through his ears, and sweat immediately formed over his body from nervousness.

'This is crazy...servant or not...' Yugi thought, but trailed off his thoughts, jumping slightly yet again as the ugly crocodile in front of him hissed lowly, warning him to not come any nearer.

Looking over his shoulder, Yugi saw that Atemu had followed him, weapon at hand just in case something went amiss. Yugi sent a silent plea to his ruler to say he didn't want to do this, but that stupid grin of Atemu's was flashed at him, urging him on.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi bit his lip hard, moving so slowly now, it didn't even seem like he was moving at all. Then, unexpectedly, the crocodile moved, the jaws threateningly opening again, and Yugi's stomach flew to his throat as he let out a cry, and dashed back, not taking his eyes off the reptile the whole time, watching as the animal advanced forward a couple feet before stopping, knowing that it lost its catch.

Another thing Yugi hadn't noticed was that while he was running like a madman backwards, he had run into his ruler, wrapping his arms frightened around the other, his heart racing at record speeds...and a smile on his face the whole time.

Yet the moment he realized he had an exhilarated smile on his face, and his mind set on trying another round, he frowned, realizing what he was doing. He looked up at Atemu, his eyes going wide when he realized something else.

Apparently Atemu had noticed that smile...and now Yugi was doomed.

* * *

"Again!"

Blasts were fired simultaneously, each one hitting a desired target.

"Again!"

More blasts were fired from the summoned monsters, their hosts becoming drenched in sweat, exhaustion taking them over as their energy was limited with each blast.

Within time, the targets made were all destroyed by the countless blasts, and the shadow monsters returned to their hosts, regenerating energy now.

The group of founders each smiled evilly. With this much power in the group, they would be unstoppable against the pharaoh and his high and mighty gods. A couple of the men bowed to the ground in praise to Apep for their still growing strength, while the others directed the other, tired members to the water provided, telling them to save their strength for the next couple of days.

The Followers of Apep had over five hundred followers, and was still growing as they passed countless villages, continuing to regroup. By the time they reached the kingdom the pharaoh hid in, the expected number of people would hopefully exceed a thousand.

"Let us rest for the day, the kingdom is less than a fortnight's walk away, and that's plenty of time for us," one of the men said strongly, a smirk coming to his lips.

"Apep shall be pleased."

* * *

Ra was starting to set, taking the sun boat with him as he left. Darkness was starting to take over the mighty sky, a battle sure to be brewing by now.

Yugi slumped over as Atemu led Thoth back to the palace, where there were sure to be many advisors and angry cousins waiting for their ruler's long awaited return.

Atemu had gotten to him. Because of that excited smile he had provided, Yugi was coerced into risking his life against grumpy crocodiles for the rest of the day. It gave him a sense of power that he was able to dodge the quick attacks, and he felt invincible; a feeling Yugi rarely felt.

But yet...this all felt wrong. He wasn't supposed to be playing this dumb game with the pharaoh, let alone the pharaoh playing such a game. Yugi knew that he wasn't supposed to be acting that way...he was a mere servant, his only purpose in the Egyptian kingdom being to serve the pharaoh.

But wasn't this serving the pharaoh? By doing what he wanted him to do?

Yugi felt utterly confused.

Suddenly, there was a chin on his shoulder, and a chest pressed up against his back. "I knew you'd lighten up and have some fun with me..." Atemu said to him, thankfully without a seductive tone. But Yugi thought too soon. "I can't wait to see what you'll be like while in be-aah!"

Yugi gasped, feeling Atemu tense up behind him, and he looked back to see Atemu's face pain stricken. Thoth's reins were let loose, as the pharaoh's hold went slack, and Yugi suddenly saw the problem as the ruler behind him leaned down, his hand going to his leg.

"My pharaoh, are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly without much thought.

A cut had been unexpectedly made in the pharaoh's leg. There wasn't much of a trace as to what had caused it, but it was obvious one of the city's dwellers had aimed a sharp object at him, recognizing the man on the horse as the pharaoh.

"Yugi, take the reins," Atemu suddenly instructed, biting his lip in pain as he pulled out his cape from the small pouch, tearing a small portion of it and attempting to wrap it around the heavily bleeding wound.

Yugi nodded hastily, worried that another attack would be aimed at them, and took the reins into his small hands, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. Remembering what he could, he lightly snapped the ropes, and Thoth picked up the pace, and within no time, Yugi was directing them back to the palace with slight difficulty.

Once they arrived within the palace walls, Yugi quickly stopped Thoth, and hopped down, glad to see that Atemu was still alive.

"Here," he offered, helping his ruler down from his noble steed, biting his lip hard when Atemu accidentally put pressure on his right leg, and winced in pain. "Should I get one of the healers?" he asked, "or High Priest Seth?"

At the name of 'Seth', Atemu laughed unexpectedly, and Yugi became confused.

"No, I won't need Seth. He doesn't even need to know about any of this," Atemu replied, taking Yugi's silent offer by leaning on him silently. "Just help me get back to my chambers," he added.

"But should I get one of the guards to call for a healer? If your wound goes untreated, my pharaoh, there would be consequences," Yugi protest, not noticing how he was talking to his ruler. He knew that this type of situation could get out of hand if Atemu's wound was not fixed.

They were walking now, entering the palace itself, and heading towards Atemu's room. "No, don't call one of the healers," the pharaoh said stubbornly, and Yugi almost stopped. Was he serious?

"But my pharaoh...Atemu," Yugi started, but Atemu was the one to stop.

An unneeded kiss was pressed to his lips, and Yugi blushed when he pulled away. "That's why I have you, isn't it? You can handle something like this, can't you?" Atemu said to him, causing Yugi to blush even deeper at the caring words, and he nodded dumbfounded yet again, not wanting to protest.

It was true; Yugi did in fact learn how to properly heal someone. He had been trained to do so and know many procedures while he was being taught in the Roman Empire. He really didn't see the importance at the time, but he was glad he knew everything at a time like this.

They made it to Atemu's room without much trouble, Yugi biting his lip whenever a drop of blood would leak from Atemu's makeshift bandage and settle onto the floor.

"There are a couple needles and cloths in those drawers, Yugi," Atemu pointed out once they were in the safety of his room. He hoped that none of his advisors would come and try to pry into what he had been doing all day.

"Uh...let me clean your wound first," Yugi said a little unsure, helping Atemu to sitting in one of the expensive chairs carved from foreign wood. He had gotten a bowl of water earlier and he dipped the cloth he had found into it, letting the cotton soak up the liquid while he untied the bloodied portion of cape around Atemu's leg.

It was a much deeper cut than he had thought. He looked up at the pharaoh, uncertainty shining in his amethyst eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I've never actually treated something like this before."

It was at that moment, Yugi knew that he should let go of a portion of his seriousness and lighten up around his pharaoh. His chin was taken into Atemu's strong grip, and his worried face was brought up so that it could be observed.

There was a look of sincerity, comfort and reassurance on Atemu's expression, and Yugi blushed, thanking the gods above that he wasn't kissed. Instead, a thumb ran soothingly along his cheek, while the young ruler whispered, "if there's anyone in this whole goddamn palace that I can put up with, Yugi, it's you."

On one side, Yugi wanted to laugh, but he was too puzzled at the comment, and yet he understood that Atemu had put his whole trust into him. He became serious and nodded, then got to work, cleaning and stitching the deep and bloody wound.

* * *

"How foolish can you be, Atemu?" Seth nearly roared, his hands clenching into fists. "To go out all day for some childish, and not to mention, life threatening game?" He paced around the room, his rage only heightening as he heard his cousin sigh.

"Everything was under control, Seth," Atemu protested, leaning back in the throne he sat upon, his left hand lazily twirling one of Yugi's blonde locks of hair. "Nothing bad happened."

Seth had to admit he was right, but not entirely. "But you still got hurt. By a commoner no less. I told you that your people were turning against you, and what do you do?"

"Ignore you?" Atemu suggested.

Seth wanted to smack his cousin upside the head. This situation was ridiculous yet again, and he didn't have a clue as to what he should do other than yell.

"Yes," he finally said dejectedly, "you didn't heed my warning, and you didn't even bother to wear armor...by Ra, Atemu. What's wrong with you?" he asked lowly, not thinking that his pharaoh would hear.

Something had to change, something to get Atemu back on track and be the good pharaoh that he was underneath the silly and stubborn mask he was hiding under. There had to be a plan to make Atemu understand the dangers he was facing...especially with the 'Followers of Apep'. That event could be disastrous if they didn't take action.

Unfortunately, once he had gone over his original plan to make Atemu pay attention had backfired. Isis had been observant of his procedure, but her millennium necklace had stated otherwise, and that it was a dangerous and foolish mistake they'd be making. Seth sighed, letting his rage dissipate for the moment.

Suddenly, as he looked back up to his ruler, his blue gaze landed back on his old servant, and a full-proof plan came to mind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. And for those who know much about crocodiles, I apologize, cuz I know it'd be pretty impossible to really dodge their bites, so go ahead and complain if you want, I won't argue back. ^.^ Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. One Step at a Time

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the comments!

Warning: A bit of a lime; hence the reason why the rating was bumped up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi stretched, his muscles loosening and his joints popping in the process. He yawned, rubbing his eyes so that his vision was clear as he stood up. He quietly made himself presentable, grabbed some slices of bread from the basket and made his way towards the kitchens.

It had been about three days since he and the pharaoh when crocodile hopping, as he called it. Nothing interesting had happened in those days, well, save from Atemu groping him whenever possible or trying to pull him out of his shell.

A shell that he was slowly creeping out of.

Yugi had to admit to that. The more time he spent with his master, the more comfortable he was. He had started to drop the seriousness of some things here and there, going at his own pace.

For example, it was no longer required that Yugi be forced to look the pharaoh in the eye; nor was it an eternity before Yugi answered a question.

But the one thing Yugi had pledged to himself never to do was return any of the kisses or hugs or anything of the sort back to Atemu. He wouldn't let himself get that comfortable with the ruler of Egypt.

Within time, Yugi had successfully made it to the kitchens, where the cooks were already brewing up the first meal for the more important personal. As usual, he gathered the fruits Atemu had told him to usually get, arranged them neatly on the tray and started his way to the pharaoh's chambers.

When he got there, Yugi nervously knocked on the door. He didn't quite know what made him so nervous; but he always got this way, and he had been delivering the pharaoh's first meal for almost two weeks now.

The usual 'come in' was presented, and Yugi numbly pushed through, Ra's bright rays momentarily blinding him before he moved over to the side so that he was out of the way. Silently, he put the tray in its appropriate spot, trying his best not to stare at the pharaoh who looked rather...disheveled in the large bed to his right.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. Although the pharaoh's back was turned to him, his tri-colored hair was all tangled, looking messier than ever. Locks either stood straight up, or hung loosely down. His chest was visible, the muscles underneath the tan skin all relaxed. Atemu actually looked normal.

Sighing silently through his mouth, Yugi made a turn to leave, but his name was quietly called out by the bed's lone occupant.

Turning about-face, Yugi bowed his head a good amount, reciting, "Yes, my pharaoh?" Yes, he still chose to stick to calling his master pharaoh, only calling him Atemu when the moment seemed right.

A large sigh was emitted from the ruler; an obvious sign that Atemu didn't like the Yugi's chosen title. But aside from that, Atemu turned to face him in the bed, pulling off the clingy sheets from his bare legs, revealing him in a simple kilt. There were the usual circles from sleep under those crimson eyes, a small but faint smile caressing his lips.

"Come here," Atemu instructed, gazing at him in the most unusual ways, making Yugi stiffen, wondering what he was going to do.

The servant nodded, sitting on the side of the bed with Atemu beside him. He took gentle breaths, trying to relax himself. Last time nothing happened when this type of situation came up...he was sure nothing would really happen here.

"I've wanted to try something for a while now, Yugi," Atemu started with what sounded like a purr, and Yugi twitched beside him as the pharaoh's hands slithered around him, slowly attacking his sides, pinching and rubbing.

Yugi managed to keep his mind blank, wanting Atemu to continue, confirming something totally random that had nothing to do with what his hands were doing. But Atemu said nothing to his efforts of trying to remain calm.

Everyday, Yugi was required to wear a simple white kilt and upon Atemu's request, a dull white shirt. He hadn't minded the shirt; it kept the sun from hurting him whenever he performed his duties that were outdoors. But now, Atemu was slowly working his hands underneath his dingy shirt, fingers travelling along his hidden, pale skin.

Suddenly, something warm and moist was near his ear. Yugi clutched the bed's edge, realizing that it was the pharaoh's mouth. He shuddered in a mix of pleasure and confusion as he felt his master start to nibble on his right ear.

Just as quickly as teeth started to bite gently on his ear, and lips start to travel down his neck, one of his nipples was pinched lightly, and Yugi moaned lowly, his eyes widening and his frame going stiff as he heard himself.

It was obvious to Yugi where the pharaoh wanted to go, but Yugi wasn't sure about what he felt about it.

He was a servant to the pharaoh. And what the pharaoh wanted, he got. But...Yugi was sure he didn't want this. He didn't feel quite ready. What was he to do now?

So caught up in his thoughts, Yugi didn't realize that Atemu had stealth-fully taken his shirt off and pulled him back so that they were near the middle of the massive straw mattress bed. Atemu had lowered him down to his back, and had taken to kissing his neck again, slowly trailing down to his chest.

Yugi breathed out harshly, the feeling of Atemu's mouth suddenly feeling good. The pharaoh's hands were still tracing over his body, currently tangling themselves in his hair. Quicker than he could remember, one of his nipples were taken into Atemu's mouth, making Yugi arch, unsure of it all despite what he was feeling.

A tongue swirled around, making Yugi grow hard in more than one place all of a sudden. He moaned, liking the feeling, the back of his head nagging him that it was a bad idea. Quickly, his neglected nub was given the same treatment, eliciting another moan from the confused servant.

Within seconds, the moist heat directed to his chest was gone, and replaced at his own mouth in a passionate kiss. However, Yugi hesitated to really respond.

He wasn't quite sure what Atemu had done, but the ruler didn't back off, but instead ran his tongue over the bottom of his mouth, silently asking him to open his mouth. Yugi, unsure of what to do, complied, and his mouth felt fuller than usual when that asking tongue met his own.

The servant didn't know how it happened, or when it happened, but his arms lifted and caressed his master's bare shoulders, silently curling up to the mess of hair just above, tangling his fingers in the silky strands. As if on instinct, something clicked in Yugi's mind, and his own tongue joined into the dance.

The temperature seemed to suddenly rise as their tongues swirled against each other, a trail of saliva making its way down Yugi's jaw as their kiss became even more heated than before.

Yugi moaned, enjoying the pleasant feeling, numbly pulling Atemu closer to him for more contact. His mind swirled, his eyes becoming slightly clouded.

Okay...this seemed to be how far Atemu wanted to go at the moment, but Yugi was still unsure about the whole thing. He had reacted to Atemu's touches for the first time openly, and Yugi had no way of knowing what that actually meant to Atemu. He supposed only time would tell.

Unfortunately, a lack of air was starting to set in, making Yugi shift uncomfortably underneath Atemu's body. Quickly, the kiss was broken, both teens panting from the exertion. Still close together, Yugi noted the clouded lust in Atemu's eyes, and he felt something stir in his stomach...

...especially when he received a wicked smile.

For a moment, it looked like Atemu was about to say something, but apparently he thought better of it.

Yugi's eyes slipped close when Atemu blazed a trail down to his stomach, getting dangerously close to his growing erection. At least he still had his kilt on, Yugi thought.

Bells went off in Yugi's head the moment Atemu's hands settled on his knees, and started to slowly, teasingly trail up his legs, obviously wanting to go a step further. Yugi bit his lip hard, not sure what to do.

The feelings he were receiving were pleasant ones, but, something didn't feel right. In a way, he felt as if he was just being used...but wasn't that the purpose of his servitude to the pharaoh? Was he really just a pleasure slave?

Once again, Yugi was blinded from Atemu's actions by his own confusing and frustrating thoughts. Nervousness bubbled up in the pit of his stomach and he became fearful of what was to happen, for nothing like this had ever happened before.

Currently, Atemu was kissing the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his hands distractedly untying the knot in Yugi's kilt. Yugi watched with a dreaded anticipation, knowing that he had no power to stop what Atemu wanted to do. What the pharaoh wanted to do.

He breathed out a shuddering breath when he was slowly revealed, his kilt coming undone. 'Just...let whatever happen, happen,' he silently told himself, his stomach starting to hurt, a flush coming to his cheeks when he realized that he was quite vulnerable now...along with the pharaoh. He blushed even more, looking away.

Without warning, lips were smashed on his kiss bruised ones again, and Yugi suddenly cried out in pleasure as Atemu crushed their bodies to each other, grinding their erections against one another to satisfy both their needs. Or in Atemu's case, his needs.

Yugi clenched his eyes together hard, feeling his breath release raggedly, his throat clenching close and his eyes welling with confused and frightened tears. He didn't realize the kiss was broken, and as quick as lightening, all actions ceased, his head cradled in the pharaoh's hands.

"Yugi? What's wrong? Yugi?" Atemu asked urgently, helping the other to sit up, distractedly tying their kilts back on for some dignity.

Yugi buried his face within his hands, feeling stupid, and ashamed. He shouldn't be doing this! He was a servant! So what if his feelings about something like this were all over the place? This was the pharaoh's time.

His master was silent for a while, trying to figure out what was wrong, before sighing. Yugi cringed, fearing the worst, but with a little force, his hands were pried away from his face, revealing his tears and red face.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," the pharaoh apologized, shocking Yugi. "I just, I just got carried away--I didn't know that this would happen." Yugi carefully studied his pharaoh, seeing a bit of embarrassment tint his cheeks.

Yugi shook his head in negate. "No, my pharaoh. I should be the one who's sorry," he apologized in response, his voice going weak. "I should not be acting this way; you are the pharaoh and will do as you please. It doesn't matter what I think." Thinking back to what he was taught on his first day, Yugi hardened, shifting his gaze on the ground.

Atemu resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he realized that Yugi was taking a step backwards, becoming the obedient servant he was first molded into. "No, Yugi. I'm sorry. You're not allowed to be sorry." He meant for his words to sound funny, and he smiled a little, hoping that his goofy attitude would lighten up the mood. Sadly, it didn't.

"Ra-damn it all," he muttered, trying to think of something else to get them out of the awkward moment. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

Hopping off the bed, Atemu watched as Yugi absently sunk off his bed and onto the floor, acting as the perfect servant. "Stand, please," he commanded lightly, making his voice sound serious.

Pleased as he watched Yugi stand, he frowned as he noticed Yugi's pretty gaze was still fixated on the floor. Taking a step closer to his little servant, Atemu tilted Yugi's chin up until they were staring eye to eye.

"I'll tell you a little secret, but you are to tell no one, understood?" he stated quite randomly, knowing that Yugi was probably not following due to current thoughts. Nevertheless, Yugi nodded, understanding fully.

Smiling gently, Atemu leaned forward a bit, just so that he and his servant were just a couple inches apart. He looked around suspiciously, making sure that no one was listening.

"I really, really despise my position as pharaoh. That's why I act so childish. I'm hoping that my advisers will say that I'm not fit enough to rule with that kind of attitude, but unfortunately, nothing's working," he whispered lowly, unconsciously interlocking his and Yugi's hands together.

"Along with that, I'm not allowed to give up my position to someone more deserving; like Seth. He'd do a better job at it than me, and that's saying something," he concluded, stepping back a pace, wanting to see Yugi's reaction. Suddenly, another thought struck him.

"Oh, and I really like you more than just as a servant, Yugi. I really do. I hope that means something to you," he added sincerely.

Atemu watched Yugi for a while, noticing that the servant's gaze dropped again, but he didn't say anything about it. Yugi was silent for the longest time, and Atemu sadly realized that his servant was too distraught about everything that had just happened to say anything.

Sighing silently, Atemu let go of Yugi's hand, finding that Yugi wasn't ready to really talk about anything just yet. Then it hit him all at once...why Yugi was reacting the way he was.

How could he be so blind? How could he think he could do all of that, acting the way he did moments ago...days ago.

"You may be excused for the rest of the day," he murmured loud enough for the silent servant to hear him. He stepped aside, running a hand through his tangled hair, biting his lip. Yugi moved past him, making his way out of the room and back to his own quarters.

Clenching his eyes together tightly, Atemu cursed himself over and over...regretting all that he had done.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not quite sure about this chapter. Somehow it seems quite random, but yet it seems all together. I don't know anymore, school's already getting to me. Thanks for reading, and please comment!


	8. Guilty

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the comments, and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Atemu, are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Seth demanded forcefully, nearly pounding on the stone table.

Truthfully, the pharaoh shook his head, keeping his crimson gaze down on the rolled out piece of papyrus before him. He blankly looked at it, absently feeling Isis' slender hands on his shoulders.

"My pharaoh, do you not feel well?" the priestess asked, concern laced into her voice.

"Of course he is," his cousin interjected harshly, "he's just ignoring this meeting again."

Atemu numbly listened to his priests bicker back and forth about his current state of mind. Isis thought he was sick while Seth thought he was just being a child again. Their voices filled his head, and without them knowing, the pharaoh was able to slink out of his chair and saunter out of the room.

He walked away from the meeting room, the destination of the large gardens on his mind.

The pharaoh felt utterly miserable. What was he thinking, trying to do that with Yugi? Trying to coerce his little servant into something he obviously wasn't ready for? Atemu couldn't think of any excuses; he could only blame himself.

Maybe had had taken the whole idea of trying to get rid of his title too far. Maybe he shouldn't have run away from everything, using Yugi as a distraction. Using Yugi. Atemu shuddered, guilt consuming his inners.

He had made it to the gardens, breathing in the fresh afternoon air as he inhaled through his nose.

Leaning his forearms on the nearest stone walls, Atemu stared out over the bustling city without much thought. What he'd give to be just like those citizens, not having to worry over ruling a country.

Or worrying over anything, really. He'd just have to make sure he had a shelter and some food. That seemed so much easier than this life right about now.

"I'm such an idiot," the pharaoh muttered to himself, his head dropping down.

What was he going to do now? He knew he had to talk to Yugi at some point, and fulfill his duties Seth and Isis were pushing onto his shoulders. But as of now, he couldn't figure out what to do first.

Lifting his head, Atemu sighed a silent sigh before returning back into the palace.

* * *

The massive group cheered as they saw the waiting city just over the horizon. They had finally reached their destination, and they praised Apep for the safe journey.

The 'Followers of Apep' had come a long way. Starting out with a mere fifty or sixty people, they had blossomed to nearly four thousand. Three times as much as they had first anticipated.

Yes, the founders thought over their numbers daily, knowing that the pharaoh had many loyal subjects to fight for him, but these men knew, they _knew_ that the strength they held would bring them victory.

Nearly three fourths of the followers had some form of a shadow monster harboring within them. The founding men knew that the pharaoh's soldiers held no spirit monster within, and that would give the group a very large advantage.

Taking over this city of ten thousand would be easier than cutting limestone. It was obvious Apep had given them strength for a reason; otherwise they wouldn't all be where they all were now.

"We will wait another two nights!" one of the founders announced loudly, for all to hear. "It is obvious that the pharaoh would have spies during the day, and while at night, it'd be much easier to take over. So save up your strength, and we will attack this so-called great and mighty kingdom on my mark!"

The crowd cheered loudly, their enthusiasm great. The founders all grinned evilly, knowing that they would be very successful when the time came.

* * *

"My priest and priestess," a messenger started, his face filled with urgency, "the 'Followers of Apep' have been sighted about four miles off from the city!"

The two advisors straightened, dropping their current argument to listen to the messenger who stood timidly in the doorway. Seth was the first to speak.

"How long ago was this issued?" he asked curiously, forgetting about what he and Isis were yelling about.

The boy took a step forward, his eyes rolling ever so slightly as he reached back into his memory box. "Since noon," he answered finally, and bowed his head.

"Do you have any information on how large the group is? Do you know when they plan to attack?" Seth continued.

The messenger nodded. "Some of the spies concluded that there are at least a thousand, maybe more. There is no word however about when they plan to attack us."

Seth nodded, taking in the information. "Thank you, you may be excused." He watched as the messenger left with a shake of his head, and the high priest turned back to the only girl in the room.

"This kingdom needs to start acting. We have no idea whatsoever when these followers will attack the city, and when they do, many innocents could be slaughtered. We must take action," he concluded boldly.

Isis bit her lip. "But what about Atemu? He won't lead an attack, he doesn't see this group as a threat at all," she said, watching as this dawned on Seth once again.

Blue eyes turned from brave to enraged as their owner realized their pharaoh had snuck out of the meeting while they were arguing. "We need to find him; now!"

"But we don't kno-"

"Wait," Seth interrupted, effectively silencing his fellow priest. "Where do we think Atemu is?"

Silence enveloped them for a few moments, before they both came up with a valid answer.

"With that personal servant of his, right?" Seth answered verbally for both of them. "Maybe if we take that servant out of the picture for a while, Atemu will finally concentrate on his duty."

Isis nodded enthusiastically. There was no flaw in this newly formed plan, and they'd only have to act to get Atemu to really listen to them.

"We should carry this all out tonight, just to be safe. When everything comes back to order with this whole attack, Atemu will get what he wants back," Seth stated without much thought, the plan already set out in his mind.

* * *

Yugi scrubbed the floors hard, his arm going a little numb, but he pressed on. It had been a good three days since he had broken down in front of the pharaoh and Yugi still felt his gut burn with guilt and shame.

How could he let his feelings just fly out like that? He was a servant to the pharaoh, nothing less! He was supposed to serve the pharaoh without feeling, and he disobeyed that rule without so much as self control.

Suddenly, as Yugi scrubbed, he noticed one of his unchecked tears hit the limestone floor, and he wiped his eyes to prevent another from dropping. Sucking in both his lips, Yugi harshly told himself to suck it all up.

Why should he be crying anyway? Wasn't he told not to do that on his first day? Yugi could vividly remember all of the constant beatings he had received on that confusing first day, and then only about a week later, all of those teachings had been turned around.

The pharaoh let him look at him square in the eye. He had let Yugi speak when he wanted to, within reason. Atemu had told him to let go of that obedience that was literally beat into him, and to become carefree.

On one hand, he was being respectful of his pharaoh, yet disrespectful. He thought he was being courteous when he was around the pharaoh, but to the pharaoh, he was being a dummy, trying to impress him. Yugi was utterly confused.

And during their last encounter, Yugi's inner battle between being carefree or strict had broken all boundaries, and he didn't have the faintest idea of what to think anymore.

'Why can't this be easy? Why did the pharaoh have to make me his personal servant?' Yugi wondered to himself. 'Why couldn't priest Seth have taken more charge and kept me with him?'

Putting the scrubbing rag back into the small wooden bucket, Yugi sat back on his heels, looking at his cleaning work. He was currently in one of the more massive hallways, and he was now just about half done.

Suddenly, Yugi's ears perked as he sensed footsteps behind him. His breath caught in his throat, the servant tried to turn around, but instead, he was harshly grabbed by his upper arms, and hauled to his feet.

Fear filled his system, but Yugi knew better than to try to struggle and shout. Keeping still, he let the stranger tie a blindfold over his eyes, efficiently disabling his ability to see. Yugi felt himself shaking when his hands were pulled behind his back, and his wrists were tied together.

Swallowing, Yugi felt himself being pushed around, and then forward. Taking a shaky breath, Yugi wondered who was nudging him forward, and where he was going.

Within time, Yugi felt himself grow weary from walking a long, unknown distance. He was pretty sure they were outside now, for the air was dryer and warmer. His wrists ached, and his eyes had fallen shut, and his captor had yet to say anything to him.

Risking the chance, Yugi finally croaked, "where are we going?"

In response, his shoulders were covered by two hands, and they made a sharp right turn. Yugi gulped silently, and then, finally then they came to a stop.

"You are being hidden from the pharaoh until further notice," came the voice, and Yugi was surprised to find that it was a female's voice. That was strange; Yugi could've sworn it was a man who had captured him by the touches he received.

With confusion, Yugi listened as a door creaked open, and he was pushed forward again, taken in surprise when he nearly tripped as stairs were what were in front of him.

The flight of stairs wasn't a long one, and soon, Yugi felt his wrists being released, and he as seated in a wooden chair. His blindfold wasn't removed, but he sat quietly nonetheless.

"Make sure that he is fed properly, and that he doesn't leave this place until I come back, understood?" the female said strictly, and Yugi then realized that there was in fact a man here the whole time. The woman was just tagging along for the ride.

"Understood, priestess," the man replied, and Yugi listened to the door from before creak open and shut close again.

A few minutes passed, and in that time, Yugi was becoming a little restless. Finally, he spoke up, "can I take this blindfold off please?"

Whoever was there grunted in approval, and within seconds, Yugi was shielding his eyes from the light that crept in from where they were.

But where was he? Yugi looked around cautiously, finding that he and the obvious guard were in a shack of some sort. It looked like a small civilian home, where there was a small place for a fire in the floor not too off, a couple of chairs, and a table. Near the entrance, were different herbs and meats hanging. Yugi looked toward the other occupant.

As suspected, the man was one of the royal guards, and he seemed to be whittling some wood to pass the unprecedented time.

"What are we doing here?" Yugi asked curiously, keeping his eyes down. Was he being punished for something? What was going on?

The guard looked up at him, and smiled sheepishly. "Under the high priest and priestess' request, you are to be kept away from the pharaoh for a couple days. That's all that I was told." He shrugged at Yugi when the younger gave him an even more confused look, and went back to his activity.

"Where are we then?" Yugi finally noticed that the windows were partly blocked by wood to prevent him from seeing the outside world.

The guard didn't look up at him, but answered nonetheless, "that, is for me and the priests to know, and for you not to. I'm quite sorry."

Recalling that he was supposed to not leave this place, Yugi huffed silently, wondering to himself what all of this was really about. Why did he have to stay away from the pharaoh? Wasn't he already doing that in the first place?

Well, whatever the reason, Yugi bit his lip as he sunk back into the chair, continuing to puzzle himself with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not much action in this chapter, but fear not, there will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please comment!


	9. Decisions

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I thank everyone who read and commented! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Excuse me; have you seen my personal servant? The smallest one?" Atemu questioned seriously and tiredly, keeping himself from leaning against the doorframe of the servant's quarters as he watched the guard stare down at his feet.

The other man shook his head, to Atemu's displeasure. "No, my pharaoh, I haven't seen him for at least a day now."

Atemu nodded. "Thank you," he said curtly before turning on his heel to look elsewhere.

A day had passed since he had snuck out of the three person meeting between him and his two priests. It was strange that they hadn't come after him yet to nag different situations to him. However, the pharaoh took that open opportunity to look for Yugi.

Yet another weird thing, Yugi's disappearance. It was like Yugi had mysteriously vanished from the palace grounds, and no one could remember where they had seen him last.

This was slowly turning Atemu into a wreck.

Walking down the narrow corridor that would lead him back to the main hallway of the palace, Atemu was suddenly bombarded with various people. Servants, priests, cooks and other miscellaneous people crowded him without much of a warning, and Atemu took a step back, wondering where they had all been hiding.

"My pharaoh we're--!"

"...of Apep' are nearby!"

"...you...call for action, my pharaoh!"

Noticing that all of his loyal subjects' complaints were about the impending doom the kingdom faced, the pharaoh held up his hand curtly, relishing in the speedy quiet the action caused.

Like he always did out of habit, Atemu observed all of the individuals in front of him briefly. There were about ten or fifteen present, and they were all shouting about the same thing. Within seconds, Atemu finally realized that there was to be a deadly attack on the kingdom.

It hit him like a block of limestone, and the teen ruler inwardly winced, finding that his previous thoughts on the awaiting group had been childish. How could he ignore such a thing...how could he just step over his chosen advisors like that...?

Oh, right. Yugi was why.

Blinking, Atemu realized that he had spent enough time thinking to himself, and had forgotten the people waiting for him to speak. Searching the group, he spotted a familiar guard, and set his gaze on the man, who lowered his own gaze, knowing that the pharaoh would speak to him first.

"Get the troops prepared. Make sure they have all the necessary equipment, and that they have eaten something to help their energy. Make haste, we'll march off a little after noon," Atemu instructed formally.

The guard nodded with out looking at him. "Yes, Sire," he replied back, and immediately left to do as told.

Turning his attention to the rest of the group, Atemu gave them all a reassuring look. "We'll go out to battle, beyond our walls, so that no civilian is hurt, understood? There is no need to worry; I have much trust in our soldiers. You are all dismissed." He gave a final wave of his hand, and the group of men and women seemed wary, but left without question.

Breathing out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, Atemu silently and briefly congratulated himself, a different, and prideful feeling overcoming him. So this was what being a pharaoh was supposed to feel like. The ruler took a second to absorb the feeling, unsure if it was really what he wanted or not.

"Good job, my pharaoh," a voice came from behind, and Atemu felt a hand on his caped shoulder, immediately knowing who the priestess was.

Turning around, Atemu looked into proud eyes. "Thank you, Isis," he offered, smiling a little, a small part of his mind reminding him to go find Yugi now that he had solved one problem.

"What are you going to do now?" Isis asked suddenly, a smile softly spreading over her face. Atemu quickly searched her face, seeing how proud she was of him for handling the situation only a few minutes before quite maturely.

He knew that a pharaoh wasn't supposed to hesitate as much as he did, but Atemu couldn't help but bite his lip. He still had to find Yugi, wherever he was hidden. It tore at his insides just thinking of what could've happened to his little servant, and he knew that once he found him, he'd have to apologize for his foolish actions.

On the other hand, a much greater force was weighted on his shoulders. He had ordered one of the guards to make sure all of the available soldiers were ready to fight. That meant he had to lead the army out to fight the 'Followers of Apep' soon. The weight only got heavier the more he thought about the seriousness of war, as he had never commanded the army as of yet.

It was either go around looking for Yugi, or potentially save his kingdom. _His_ kingdom.

"Send for one of the servants to prepare my horse, and send some others to retrieve my armor. Immediately." His mind made up, Atemu whirled around on his heel, his cape following him as he made his departure.

* * *

"He's what?" Seth asked incredulously, nearly slapping down the scrolls he was currently reading over. Isis had just barren great news, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Isis was so happy it sounded like she was about to cry at any given moment. "He has finally come to terms with his wits, and has decided to lead the army out to face the 'Followers of Apep'!" she repeated.

"You didn't foresee this in your millennium necklace?" Seth questioned with a small smirk, mindlessly putting away the current scrolls he had laid out.

The priestess shook her head. "No, I haven't been able to see anything for the past couple days, actually. I even tried to see the outcome, but it was still foggy. I wonder if this is a sign that determines what Atemu will do, and if he'll become responsible."

"Seems like it so far," the priest commented, walking out of his study, Isis following suit.

They both said nothing as Seth made his path towards his quarters, summoning a servant or two to help him with his armor, as he was more than willing to aid his pharaoh at a time of need such of this.

When the different animal hides were strapped on, and his sword was put into place, Seth made sure his own millennium item was at hand, just in case Atemu would call for anything drastic.

"You are to go out to battle then?" Isis asked quietly as they made their way to the stables. They made their way into the stable itself, greeting the other priests who had also heard of the great news, and had prepared hurriedly.

Faintly, Seth wondered where she was for the past ten minutes, as she had witnessed him being draped with armor. Then again, she might have fazed out, trying to see the impending future. He nodded stiffly, dismissing one of the servants tending to his personal horse.

Isis looked toward the entrance, wondering why Atemu had yet to show himself. Did he actually back out? She had been able to read his emotions through her millennium item, sensing feelings of distress, anger, and sadness radiate off the pharaoh. It was obvious he had been searching for his little servant for quite a while. Maybe he had gone back to his searching instead.

Hearing the other priests coming out of the stables, Isis was just about to doubt Atemu's coming when his familiar figure appeared, along with two other servants by his side, carrying a sword and shield for him to use just in case things got physical for him.

"My pharaoh," she greeted, keeping her face stoic as he entered the stables to retrieve his trusted steed. Just from their constant worry for their dear ruler, Isis could tell the other priests were relieved that Atemu had followed through after all.

Their ruler came back out, a serious look on his face, and Seth couldn't tell whether it was because he was serious to defend his kingdom, or to get this battle done and over with as quickly as possible so he could go back to find Yugi. Either way, Seth was overjoyed he had come back to his senses.

And that was saying something.

His cousin nodded at him curtly, and they all mounted their horses, following Atemu's lead. They went to the front gates of the palace, where they were met with the royal army, prepared and raring to go.

Atemu pulled up to the lead soldier. "We will march through the city. I need you to take a troop of twenty men to spread the word through the city that there is no need to worry. This battle will take place at least a mile or two outside the kingdom's walls." He paused, looking up for a brief moment, as if he wasn't sure what to say next. "Report back to me when you and your men are done."

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard agreed nonchalantly, turning around to select his twenty men.

Seth watched with a concrete face as his cousin sat back on his horse with pride and dignity, something he had never seen before. This was how he was supposed to act, and now he finally was.

"Men, I have heard that this group of invaders is strong, but I have a strong belief that we are much stronger," the pharaoh started in a regal voice, nice and clear for all to hear. "In fact, I know we are much stronger than them. That is why we'll show to them that they are nothing but a jumbled mess that Apep has created. We'll stomp them, and prove that the gods are all on our side."

Seth had to hold back a small smile. It was like nothing before. Atemu had total control, and he was willing to bet the teen wasn't about to give it up easily. His voice demanded authority, and his small, but little unsure speech had been done perfectly. He listened as the large group of men cheered in anticipation. The gates opened, and Atemu headed out, and he and the army of Egypt followed their rightful leader with pride.

* * *

"Captain! The pharaoh's troops have been spotted just outside the city's gates!" one of the many followers said hurriedly, sounding out of breath as if he had just ran a full marathon.

One of the couple leaders present whirled around, looking at the lithe man with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, looking up at the sky, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm, and he smiled. "All the more better. Apep is sure to give us luck; he hasn't failed us yet."

The small man looked really worried despite his leader's confidence. "But, sir, we have estimated that there are at least twice as many men as we have."

The leader laughed a scoffing laugh. "Impossible. His kingdom may be large, but not that many men would be willing to fight. I suspect that they'd rather convert over to Apep the minute we crush their puny army and breach their precious city."

The messenger looked a little convinced, but it was obvious he was still worried. Yes, this group had managed to grow in numbers fairly quickly, but...they couldn't be strong enough to go against the pharaoh's army, could they?

"Besides, we have more men with shadow monsters, may I remind you," the leader said, turning his back on the follower. "The pharaoh is said to have an army that can only wield shields and spears. He fears that if civilians such as yourself have a shadow monster inside you, it is bound to take you over, and take him down. Only the pharaoh and his priests have those types of power," he concluded, looking back to see the smaller man look thoroughly relieved with his explanation.

Looking ahead, he could indeed see a faint outline of the pharaoh's army. Yes, it would only be a matter of a couple hours before their real battle would begin...Apep against Horus.

And Apep was sure to win.

"Go tell Hassan to get everyone in their place. We'll be marching in about an hour or so," the man instructed suddenly, coldly. He could hear the smaller man scuttle away as sand was scraped against.

Breathing in the sandy, warm air, the leader smiled to himself, and chuckled for a moment or two. Yes, today would end in the slaughter of Egypt's mighty pharaoh...and from what he had heard, the pharaoh wasn't in his right mind at all.

* * *

Yugi looked up tiredly, blinking his tired eyes. He and the guard were still stuck in this small, isolated shack, and Yugi wondered when the priestess would come back so he could get back to work in the palace.

Sighing, Yugi stood up, listening to the small snores emit from the guard in the other corner. Going over to the small table provided, Yugi scooped up a piece of bread left for them, and some small dates, before devouring the food merely out of boredom.

Licking his lips, Yugi thought about Atemu for what seemed the thousandth time that day. His mind worried away at most of the thoughts that he had already gone over, and it was like a drug he kept taking, and he couldn't stop.

"I'm so stupid," the servant muttered to himself, letting a hand go up to his forehead as he sat down. He rubbed his temples in his own self wallowing, trying to think of something else.

A thought of banging his head against the wooden door came to mind, and Yugi stood up, stopping when he heard a very peculiar noise from outside. Curious, Yugi crept over to the mostly boarded up windows, squinting through one of the cracks provided.

From what he could make out, about four or five horses passed, and now there were just a bunch of feet marching in the same direction. Furrowing his eyebrows, Yugi looked down at his own shoes, catching the similarity between his and all of those other shoes.

What was going on? Was priest Seth leading the army somewhere? He was sure Atemu wouldn't; Atemu would never in his life lead the royal army. He had told him himself that he didn't want to be the pharaoh, and Yugi took that as a clue that Atemu would refuse to do pharaoh-ly things.

But that still left the question of what was going on.

Yugi watched the march for a couple of minutes, every now and then backing up and blinking his eyes as sand that was picked up had floated into his eyes. He nearly jumped when he heard the guard unexpectedly stir awake.

"Get away from there," the man said gruffly, still taking his time to wake up.

Obeying, Yugi hopped down from the chair he was standing on and walked over to the small case of stairs before sitting down on them. "Where's the pharaoh's army going?" he asked simply, watching as the guard got up and took a piece of bread for himself.

The man shrugged. "Something about a group trying to take over the kingdom or something. Most of us didn't think the pharaoh would actually go for it since he thought it wasn't much of a problem, but I guess he finally came to his senses," he explained, munching on the bread.

That seemed like the most information Yugi would get, so he didn't ask anymore questions. Sitting back, Yugi wondered briefly about the group, wondering who they were and what they really wanted.

'I wonder if Atemu's really leading them...' Yugi thought after a while, thinking back to what the guard had said about the pharaoh earlier. Biting his lip, Yugi added to himself, 'I hope he doesn't get hurt.'

* * *

A/N: So a little bit of a serious Atemu in this chapter, and Yugi's completely confused. Hehe. Somehow, I found this chapter somewhat inspiring to write, or at least everybody's joy that Atemu actually decided to do something. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please comment!


	10. Duties of a Pharaoh

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Archers! Take aim!"

The sound of arrows being notched and string being brought back filled Atemu's senses as he intently took in the large group coming over the horizon. So it was true...the 'Followers of Apep' had grown to dangerous numbers.

Not looking back because he knew it would make his men anxious, Atemu steadily looked on as the group loudly approached the royal army. "Steady, men..." the pharaoh warned, knowing that the soldiers wanted nothing more than to attack.

Suddenly, a horse rode up beside him, and Atemu glanced a shot at Seth, smiling to himself, feeling the usual tense air between them gone.

"You seem relaxed, cousin," the pharaoh commented lowly, just missing the mock chuckle the priest let pass through his lips.

Although he, too, was staring out at the advancing group, Seth replied, "and you seem to be taking your job seriously for once, my pharaoh."

Nodding a little with a small smile of his own, Atemu turned his attention back onto the group. There were to be no negotiations as of yet, and Atemu was quite happy with that. But it would seem that the leaders of the group had just turned their men loose.

With some soldiers on horses but most on foot, thousands of men had started to run down the dunes just beyond, obviously unaware of the archers patiently waiting.

"Take aim..." Atemu bellowed loud enough, his arm raising unconsciously, the teen numbly told himself to wait, wait, and wait until..."fire!"

Suddenly, thousands of arrows sliced through the air with a whoosh that would've sent a horse running back scared. Atemu watched stoically as many of the men further out dropped dead or wounded, many horses toppling over and crushing their owners.

But to Atemu's unheard horror, he realized that the group had yet another wave of men coming.

Gripping his trusty steed's reins, Atemu silently motioned for the archers to take aim yet again, and then fire. As more arrows cut through to do their job, Atemu briefly gazed upon his own men.

"Prepare for battle!" To emphasize his point, he took out his own sword with grace, raising it well above his head. The soldiers before him bellowed their own war cries, raising their own swords and shields. "On my mark, you will attack!"

Another eruption of excited cries ensued, and Atemu nodded at his lead archer to take ready again, and then a second for another attack. With arrows flying over his head, the pharaoh led his horse over to his priests, returning his sword to its rightful place on his hip.

Choosing his words carefully, the young pharaoh said, "we will take battle with our own Shadow Monsters when I say, understood." He glanced at his priests, rewarded with a curt nod of understanding.

Silently cursing himself, Atemu wished he hadn't been so childish before. The 'Followers of Apep' were many in men, and many of them seemed to be holding out against the royal arrows. Turning around to his soldiers, he yelled with a watchful eye on the advancing group, "attack!"

With energy he didn't know his army possessed, thousands of men emitted their loudest war cry yet and charged forward at an alarming rate. Watching with slight awe as weapons began to clash, Atemu pulled himself out to motion to the head archer to fire at will.

Keeping his horse steady as the action and noise had riled him up in excitement, Atemu retreated back to his priests, all of them ready to summon monsters to attack. With their trusted millennium items at hand, each priest muttered their sacred spell, and within a few moments, their Shadow Monsters had been revealed.

"Attack!" the priests all ordered, and in a split second, more blood was being shed as the Shadow Monsters attacked along the royal army.

"My pharaoh, you did not summon a Shadow Monster," Shada said suddenly, concentration on the task at hand as much as possible. "Is something wrong?"

Licking his lips, Atemu watched as his priests monsters attacked bravely, but his heart sunk when he noticed multiple figures along the horizon the sand dune. He was suddenly able to identify them as Shadow Monsters that some of the men harbored deep within their own souls.

Gritting his teeth, Atemu didn't reply to his priests' concerns, but he gripped his horse's reins tighter than before.

The sudden thought of him being afraid during this battle to uphold the position of pharaoh quaked through his whole body. As he had gone over many times to himself, Atemu had realized that he had acted like a foolish child, not taking his position as pharaoh seriously and now...

...now he had the chance to prove that he wasn't afraid of it anymore. He knew for sure that his priests weren't one hundred percent with him on standing up bravely to his duties, and Atemu felt the undying urge to show them that he was.

He wouldn't summon a monster of his own. He would fight alongside his men. Sword to sword.

Reaching for said weapon, Atemu drew it out, hearing the small gasps from his stunned priests. With an unwavering stare, the pharaoh watched the deadly blade of his sword shine in the dimming sunlight, a determined look overcastting his face.

If he were to die fighting for his country as the pharaoh, what would happen? The thought came so quickly to his mind; Atemu didn't know what to think. Maybe Seth would take his place, after all, that was what he wanted after all before he manned up.

Yugi...he deserved better, wherever he currently was. He should've never treated Yugi the way he did, using him as a lovely distraction to get away from his duties. He should've propped Yugi up from his position as a servant to an advisor...he shouldn't have tried to use him for his own needs...

Shuddering at that last thought, Atemu felt guilty from his head down to his toes at such a thought, the actions playing over and over in his head.

Shaking these last hard thoughts from his mind, Atemu turned to his confused priests, calling out Seth. "If I shall fall, you will become the new pharaoh, understood?"

With a look of bewilderment, Seth took a few seconds to nod in approval before Atemu kicked his horse's side, and fell into a rhythmic gallop toward the current battle.

* * *

Through his Shadow Monster, one of the leaders of the large group chuckled, motioning to his comrades to listen to what he had to say. The others came close with anticipation.

"It seems that Apep has given the great pharaoh some confusion," the man chuckled, his tale amusing him to no end. "It would seem that he thinks he is one of the soldiers."

"Ha! What a fool, he deserves to die for such immorality."

"Kill him on the spot," another offered with a sinister grin.

The man who had given the news chuckled again, looking up at the sky with some wonder. "Apep shall."

* * *

No one had ever informed him of what it was like in the heat of battle. Atemu felt utterly lost.

The sand was being picked up in every motion a man made, creating a cloud of dust thick enough that made Atemu have to squint to see to some degree. Blood was being thrown this way and that with every strike, and the noise was almost deafening from the men screaming in agony, or the shields being banged on, or even the cry of Shadow Monsters above.

Slashing away at enemies from atop his horse, the pharaoh was able to fend for himself for quite a time. He had been trained no doubt by the best of warriors, and his armor of layered animal skins and a light layer of bronze was serving him well if he was hit.

Just as he was attacking a man from the opposite army however, Atemu was suddenly knocked off his horse, and the beast ran away in fright, leaving Atemu to stick the man he was currently fighting to death before gathering his wits about him.

Getting to his feet, feeling some blood from another splatter on his cheek, the young pharaoh was suddenly bombarded by two or three men – he couldn't tell. Growling in frustration, the teen swiped at them with his sword, thankful to have some other soldiers join in, recognizing him as the pharaoh even through all the dust.

"Thank you," he quickly said, wiping his upper lip from sweat. For the next while, Atemu found himself battling off one man after another until his lungs burned. It was when he heard a rather loud hiss from behind that he felt blinding pain.

Down on one knee, Atemu looked through, inwardly horrified to see a large Shadow Monster before him in the shape of a deadly black colored serpent. "Apep..." Atemu breathed, pulling himself up despite the large gash in his leg the beast had caused.

Knowing with a definite instinct that this could be his last battle, Atemu straightened, knowing that he needed to prove himself worthy of pharaoh now. Gripping his sword tightly, the teen jumped back, narrowly missing the serpent's poisonous fangs.

This went on for a couple more moments, each time Atemu trying to strike the monster, but just missing every time. Whoever was controlling the beast was obviously trying to tire him so that he'd be an easier target after a while.

Suddenly, as the young pharaoh was trying to quickly recapture his breath, the serpent made a quick but efficient strike, causing Atemu to cry out hoarsely, his sword being knocked out of his hand as he clutched his injured side, feeling the two puncture points oozing blood.

Panting harshly as he saw the blood pool red at the top of his armor, Atemu gritted his teeth to the point they would hurt. The serpent made a continuous hissing sound, as if it were laughing at his weakness. The pharaoh violently coughed, knowing that blood had come up because of the poison injected into his body.

"My pharaoh!" a familiar voice cried out, and Atemu could tell that it was Seth's. He was starting to wonder when his priests would follow him into the heat of battle. He tried to spot his cousin's face, but couldn't for the life of him. Another hiss brought his attention back up to the black serpent.

Panting, Atemu found himself swallowing blood, and his nose was stuffy with liquid as he looked up. The monster was tauntingly creeping nearer and nearer to him until there was about five feet between them before the serpent straightened up to strike him to death.

Knowing that there wasn't much that he could do, Atemu licked his lips and clutched his aching side even harder. "I'm sorry, Egypt," he muttered to himself, flinching when he watched the snake make a quick downward movement.

The next thing he heard was a loud screech from above, and the pharaoh looked warily up, confused as to what happened. Suddenly, there was a loud thump somewhere that he couldn't see in front of him, and hands were on him.

"My pharaoh." Seth's face came into view, as did Mahado's. Atemu remained silent, biting his lip when his sorcerer told him that they were going to lift him onto Seth's horse. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as he was lifted, and as he watched Seth carefully maneuver his steed through the battle, Atemu couldn't help but black out.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the shortness of the chapter...and the romance. But I promise that that will come in the next chapter, honest. Oh, and I hope this whole battle scene didn't seem too overdone, I'm not very fond of them, and I was listening to some epic music while writing this. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please comment!


	11. Stitches

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Long chapter ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

It was the fifth time the guard had told him to stay away from the door. Dejectedly Yugi moved away, taking his hand off the small handle, watching as the guard stood up to sit near the door to block his way out.

His mind buzzed with worry. It hadn't been too long ago when he watched the last of the troops pass the small hut they were in, and it wasn't long before distant sounds of fighting reached Yugi's small ears.

Was it a battle? A war? If so, what was it about? The guard told him earlier that they were fighting a group of some kind. Would Atemu get hurt? Was Atemu even leading the Egyptian army? He had told him previously that he didn't want to be pharaoh, so why would he lead the entire army out to fight whatever they had to fight out there?

These questions remained in Yugi's muddled mind for the next couple hours. With a heavy heart, Yugi prayed to any god that was listening to let Atemu be okay and uninjured, but when hooves suddenly sounded coming toward the palace, Yugi just had to look.

Before when he had been watching the soldiers march out, Yugi had found a higher notch he was able to look out of. The hole had been big enough that the servant was able to see fairly well, making out a dozen men from the tops of their heads to about their waist.

So, evidently, when the three horses passed by, Yugi had seen the pharaoh passed out on priest Seth's horse.

Although he wasn't quite sure where his emotions were with the pharaoh, Yugi couldn't help but feel pain at the thought of Atemu being seriously injured. His heart was throbbing now as he bit his lip to keep himself together.

During that embarrassing night, Atemu had revealed something else other than his secret of not wanting to be the pharaoh of Egypt. Atemu had confessed that he really liked Yugi, and although Yugi had thought over that small statement, the small servant wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Obviously it was enough of a like to make Atemu want to...to...Yugi blushed at the memory of being slowly undressed, and he forced his thoughts away from the subject. So at least there was some truth behind his words.

But as a servant, was Yugi supposed to have those same feelings? He couldn't know. Atemu had taught him to be carefree and not so strict with himself, so Yugi had thoughts that it would ultimately be his choice on whether or not he felt something toward the other or not.

But with seeing Atemu injured so badly that he was out cold...Yugi couldn't help but feel a deep feeling of care for the other, along with the want to help him too.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Yugi leaned back against the mud brick wall, his thoughts consuming him so deeply that he finally fell asleep.

It was only a couple hours later that he was woken up by the guard, hauled to his feet and brought outside into the chilling air to meet with the priestess again...

* * *

Even though he hadn't opened his eyes or moved a muscle, Atemu's mind was alert and his senses of sound, smell and touch were very acute. He could feel a soft bed under his body, smell the different oils mixed with the aroma of sand that wafted around the room, and he could hear soft whisperings in the room he currently was in.

Breathing evenly, Atemu contentedly picked out the voices, faking his deep slumber. He could hear three distinct voices: Shimon, Isis and Seth. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but worry and concern was lacing all of their hushed voices.

The pharaoh wondered how long it had been since his cousin and Mahado had saved him and taken him up on Seth's horse. He knew that he passed out sometime before they reached the palace, but he wasn't sure when that had occurred.

All he could remember was the immense pain in his leg and side, along with the loud throbbing in his head when he was lifted onto his cousin's steed.

"Ra-damnit," he muttered aloud on accident, faintly hearing the voices abruptly stop as he felt that pain return in a sudden wave over his body.

He could sense two people on either side of the bed, one of them saying in a quiet but serious tone, "My pharaoh, open your eyes."

Hands were on his shoulders next, and by the roughness of them, Atemu could tell their owner was Seth.

Blinking wearily at his blurred vision, the young pharaoh felt Seth start to gently and slowly pull him up into a sitting position, causing him to wince at the now dulling pain at the slight movements.

"Easy, my liege," Shimon's gentle voice advised, and the elderly visor came into view near the end of the bed. "We don't want you to rip your stitches open."

With his sight clear now, Atemu gave a weak smile and nod to Seth, who in return gave him a curt nod of understanding. Looking down, he took in the bandages that covered most of his chest. He moved his right leg, feeling bandages there too.

"How long have I been out?" Atemu questioned quietly, pushing himself up against the headboard a little more.

Isis gave him a look from where she was standing and he nodded in approval. The priestess pulled up a stool nearby from his desk, and Atemu vaguely wondered if she was bearing bad news.

"Four days...that serpent Seth told me about that you were fighting against injected poison into your system. It took all of the priests nearly two days to extract it from you it was that deadly," Isis explained. "You wouldn't remember, but you were half awake during the process, and the affect of our magic on your awake state took a heavy toll on your already exhausted body," she finished, giving him a saddened look that made Atemu come to the conclusion that he had reacted badly.

Either way, Atemu was still confused by the look she was casting out to him. "Why do you gaze in such a way?" More thoughts about what was troubling the priestess flooded his mind as he pushed away his first silent guess.

The woman stared down at her clasped hands, but Seth spoke up in her place.

"We lost more than seventy percent of the royal troops, my pharaoh," his cousin said monotonously.

Blinking in alarm, Atemu sat up even more, gritting his teeth as pain wreaked through his body. "And the 'Followers of Apep'? What of them?"

In a smug fashion, Seth crossed his arms over his chest, the tiniest of smirks playing on his lips. "They were thoroughly defeated. Prisoners were taken; along with the surviving leaders of the group. Mahado and Shada are going through them as we speak to see if they are willing to be under our command or be sent home."

"And those with Soul Monsters?"

"If they present a threat, they will have their Soul Monsters extracted and tried," his cousin finished, and the room fell silent.

A gush of silent air exited Atemu's nose and mouth, relieved that they had pulled through it even though he left the battle rather abruptly.

Isis stood up then, moving what seemed awkwardly as she moved the stool back and stood by Shimon. Seth stayed where he was.

"You saved Egypt, my pharaoh," Isis spoke softly, a small smile gracing her lips, her face finally lifting considerably.

At that moment, something heavy weighed down on Atemu's heart. Looking his priestess in the eye, he firmly said, "No, it wasn't me."

Puzzlement clouded over the woman's face, and she started to protest, "But, my phara-"

Atemu was sure that they wanted an explanation, and he would give them one. "It was not me who saved the kingdom, but the soldiers. I just played the role of pharaoh."

As the pharaoh's cousin, Seth normally would request free speech, but this was just ridiculous. "Pharaoh, what you say is entirely false. I do not know whether you are just still a little disoriented from exhaustion or remnants of the serpent's venom, but I personally will not hear of it.

"There was something that changed in you when you finally decided to go to war. Whether it was you manning up to responsibility or if the gods finally donned intelligence upon you to make the right decision-"

"Seth! That is not appropriate, don't insult the pharaoh of all people; especially since he's your-" Shimon began to protest snippily, but a silent raised hand from the one in the bed silenced him.

Giving the elderly visor a short look, Seth resumed. "Either way, you led your men when it was necessary. You didn't run away from it when it was up close, and you became a true leader in everyone's eyes. I hope that you realize this in yourself someday."

Breaking his gaze from Seth, Atemu nodded absently, looking down at his hands as he though his cousin's wise words over. "Thank you," he said quietly to acknowledge he really took Seth quite seriously.

Silence ran through the room once again, this time allowing Seth to join the duo at the foot of the bed. The young pharaoh knotted his fingers together, a certain confession he knew that he should make ebbing at his mind.

Sighing dejectedly as he knew that he'd have to say it sooner or later, Atemu decided to just get the now embarrassing issue out of the way. "I...I need you to listen to me."

"Of course, my pharaoh."

He felt humiliated all over, and Atemu wanted nothing to do than to just say 'never mind'. But he supposed he should just get it over and done with. His pride may take a deep drop, but the guilt would be lifted from his shoulders.

"Are you quite alright, Atemu?" Shimon asked worriedly, and said pharaoh smiled at him in reassurance.

Twisting his fingers even more, knowing that it wasn't a pharaoh-ly thing to do, Atemu started, "I have a confession to make." He took in their awaiting faces and continued flatly, "I only acted the way I did so that you'd all remove me from the position as pharaoh."

He expected them to yell, or at least have their eyes bug out. Isis and Shimon shared a small smile, while Seth crossed his arms over his chest and merely rolled his eyes.

"But why?" Isis asked finally.

With a nervous smile and a small chuckle, Atemu didn't meet their eyes as he explained, "I didn't want the responsibility...call me a coward, but I didn't think that I could handle running a kingdom...so I ran away."

Through sympathy, Isis came over and kissed her pharaoh upon the brow. Her smile was knowing and mischievous at the same time and Atemu wondered what that meant.

"You're not the first, my pharaoh. All new pharaohs never feel prepared enough when they reach that position," Isis said, looking like she was about ready to laugh, and Atemu scowled at that. "But it _is_ the _first_ time a pharaoh has taken such drastic measures to get out of such a position. Congrats."

Atemu huffed. "Thanks."

Isis left her side and excused herself from the room and Shimon took her place.

"Does she really mean that?" the pharaoh wondered aloud to his visor, looking up at the stout man for a true answer.

His smile, too, had broadened as he looked down at Atemu. "She speaks the truth. I remember how timid your father was when he took the throne. It takes a lot of practice though, and that's all you need. No amount of pre-learning will prepare you to know what exactly to do when you become pharaoh."

Atemu bit his lip, sheepishly saying, "So I've been skipping out on that 'practice time', huh?"

"You got that right," Seth interjected with a smug smirk, and Atemu glared at him.

Clasping his hands together, Shimon resumed, "Well, I'm sure now that you know what exactly you're going through, you won't be so shy to the throne, hm?"

Smiling tiredly, Atemu nodded. Pushing himself up for a better position, he accidentally bent his injured leg to give him more purchase, and a couple stitches ripped. Crying out softy at the action, Shimon came right to his aid.

"What's wrong?" the visor asked worriedly.

Pulling the light sheet off from his lower body to reveal his kilt and legs, Atemu motioned to the injured one. "I think some stitches broke open."

Inspecting them as he made his way over to the other side of the bed, Shimon smiled. "Nothing your servant can't fix! Go fetch him, Seth." He ushered the priest out without much complaint, only to look back at a wide-eyed pharaoh. "Is everything alright?"

Yugi had dressed his wounds for him? All of it? Atemu's heart fluttered at the idea of Yugi's little hands mending his injuries, along with the fact that the other was back from wherever he had been taken.

"My...servant did all this?" he questioned slowly, disbelievingly.

"Mm-hm," Shimon replied. "The little one. I hadn't seen him in a couple days, but one day he shows up and willingly came to help out."

Nodding as overwhelming feelings bubbled up inside his bandaged chest, Atemu remained quiet as Shimon took a seat near the balcony as they waited for Seth to return with Yugi.

* * *

He didn't know how long Seth had taken to fetch his servant, but it felt like an eternity to Atemu as he waited. His leg was beginning to throb and itch as the wound had been reopened, and he couldn't help but move again to get the irritating feeling away. This only caused more stitches to open to his dismay.

But finally after a long wait, Seth knocked on the door and with Atemu's verbal permission did he come in, the little servant named Yugi right behind him. Atemu swallowed as he took Yugi in.

He seemed so much smaller than he last remembered, his skin a little paler too. He was dressed in a simple kilt and loose shirt like all servants, and his head was bent down slightly, his eyes respectfully gazing at the ground. In his hands was a small basket that held various needles and thread to patch stitches among other things.

Where had Yugi been hiding this whole time, for days and days? He had no idea whatsoever about what happened to the little servant, but hopefully when Shimon and Seth left, he'd be able to get an answer.

As if he weren't already informed by Shimon, Seth repeated to him, "Yugi did all the patch work on your injuries." Then he said something entirely new, "Because of his great technique and skill, he has been bumped up to the medical assistant."

Nodding curtly as he took the information in, Atemu merely stared at Yugi, who stood slightly behind Seth, unmoving. He was tripped out of his gaze when Shimon spoke, "We will take our leave while he does his work." With reassuring looks from both his visor and cousin, the two left, leaving Atemu and his servant all alone.

The silence was terribly thick this time round. Atemu wasn't sure how Yugi was dealing, but he was surely ready to suffocate on it all. Swallowing and pushing himself up yet again for a more comfortable position, he pulled the sheet back again to reveal only his injured leg.

Not wanting to sound very commanding, Atemu lightly ordered, "You may begin your work."

Carefully he watched Yugi nod and approach him, only lifting his gaze to make sure he knew where he was going. As the small teen kneeled by the bed in front of his exposed leg, Atemu could almost feel nerves radiate off of the boy.

"I'm going to numb the area so there isn't too much pain for you," Yugi warned, taking a rag and pouring a small amount of special oil on the cloth before running it over the tanned skin.

It took a while for the oil to take affect, but when it did, Atemu acknowledged the fact that he couldn't feel anything anymore. Yugi gave him a curt nod without looking at him, and Atemu couldn't help himself anymore.

"Look at me," he demanded not too harshly, obviously tripping Yugi up a little as he was readying his needle and thread. When Yugi hesitated a little longer than what he would've liked, Atemu repeated, "I said look at me."

To his displeasure, Yugi shook his head, and it was then that Atemu noticed that Yugi was shaking in probably fear and embarrassment.

Knowing that if he let it go, it'd just create more tension between them, Atemu risked the pain as he leaned forward and down, just barely grasping Yugi's chin. "Stand up," he commanded quietly, and with no choice in the matter anymore, Yugi stood up, and with the help of the hand underneath his chin, moved forward so that he was closer to the bedridden pharaoh.

It was just like their first encounter. Except this one was much more strained. Yugi was still looking down, most likely hurting his eye muscles all over again. With a small smile to lighten the atmosphere, Atemu stared kindly at the servant as he said again, "Look at me, please."

Maybe it was because he said please that made Yugi look at him, but either way, it worked. As they locked gazes, under his touch, Atemu could feel Yugi relax all over, and Atemu resisted the sudden and out of nowhere urge to start a kiss. That hopefully would come later.

Forcing his initial concerns back to the surface, Atemu asked, "Where have you been all these days?" He took his concentration off of Yugi's eyes so the other wouldn't feel so pressured, and let go of the servant's chin. "Speak freely."

Yugi licked his lips, and instead of telling the pharaoh what he wanted to know, he let his gaze flicker back over to the other's leg. "I really should stitch that back-" he began in a meek voice, but Atemu's hand clasping on his wrist stopped him.

"Please, Yugi, I must know," the pharaoh almost begged. He had done a check over his servant from the moment he stepped into the room, and to his immense relief, there wasn't a scratch on the other. Wherever he had been had been someplace safe.

With his eyes shining with an emotion that Atemu couldn't decipher, Yugi gave in. "A small home with a guard in the city. I was taken there by one of the priestesses and was forced to stay there for days. There was food and water available, but I couldn't leave even for a second. That is all I know."

"No reason why you were brought to this place?" Atemu questioned professionally.

Shaking his head, Yugi calmed his breathing. "No, my pharaoh. I was not told the purpose."

"What did the priestess look like?"

"From behind the robes, she had black hair, blue eyes and what looked like a long-ish face," Yugi said quickly, his nerves running out with his words and building up again and again with each time he closed his mouth.

'Isis.' Atemu mentally made a note to confront her later. "Thank you," he said, letting go of Yugi's wrist for now."

The silence came back, but to both of their relief, it wasn't as filling as the last. Another explanation welled up Atemu, and he knew that he had to say something to repair the damage he had created.

This time he looked away for the moment, figuring out how to word everything he wanted to say, and he looked back at Yugi the moment later. "I'm...sorry, Yugi. For everything."

Yugi remained silent, urging him on in a strange way.

"I should have never forced you into anything like that...I misused you as a servant, as a human being, and I really regret that. I pulled you into my own problems as you know of, and used you as a purposeful distraction to get away from _my _duties. I shouldn't have done that to a person that I really cared about."

He could feel the numbness starting to retreat from his leg, but he pushed the weird feeling away as he looked into Yugi's slightly tearful eyes again.

"I never meant to be so stupid, to get so carried away with my own worries. You deserved so much better, despite your current position as a servant. I'm sorry."

Yugi was tangling his fingers into one another like he was earlier, and Atemu could tell that he was on the verge of adding his own words into it all too. "You may speak as you wish," the young pharaoh offered.

Yugi breathed an unexpected breath out as he timidly spoke. "I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. You were the pharaoh, and whether or not you were in the right mind, you were able to do whatever you wished. I am a servant to you, and despite what you convinced of me, I still couldn't help but protest against your wishes and my own discipline."

Atemu nodded, understanding a bit of what the other was explaining. Yugi seemed to have said all he wanted, and Atemu released a silent breath. His heart felt so much better and lighter than before, and he was sure Yugi probably felt the same.

His little servant was looking away at the foot of the bed, and once again, as the awkwardness of the silence finaly got to him, Atemu couldn't help himself as he seized Yugi's wrist and pulled him even closer.

Hoping that his tone wouldn't betray him, Atemu said, "I know that everything isn't fully mended between us, but...during the past few days, I came to terms to myself, and even though I admitted it once, I'll say again that I really do like you. It comes really close to...love, and what we went through before, I always felt much better with you around me." He hoped that he had said that right, and gave Yugi the main idea.

Knowing that Yugi wouldn't say anything, he continued, "So what I mean to say is...will you stick around with me?" He knew that his feelings were still developing for the little medical assistant, and he was absolutely sure that Yugi was far behind in his own.

Amethyst eyes stared at him without request, and to Atemu, it looked like Yugi was having an inner battle with himself on whether or not to accept his offer.

So it came to a huge surprise when Yugi unexpectedly acted out on his own to initiate a kiss.

Breaking apart with what would seem to anyone else a confused expression, the two knew exactly what Yugi's answer was.

With a tiny blush spreading on his face, Yugi turned his head back to Atemu's injured leg as he timidly asked, "May I?"

With a pleased smile, Atemu replied back softly, "Please."

* * *

A/N: You know, just reading this ending makes me think that there isn't really just one chapter left. But there is! Lots of happy ending stuff and romance and yadda, yadda, yadda. Oh! And a surprise. (shh!) Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Together

A/N: Here's the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! And thank you for the comments!

Warning: This chapter contains a **lemon** (very doubtful on my part that it's good though)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Shimon, send a notification to el-Lahun, telling the captains there that we will send men and needed supplies immediately. Also, make sure that when the Nubian leaders come in the next fort-night that everything will be available to them, understood?" Atemu said regally to his advisor, who in response nodded enthusiastically.

Scribbling these notes into the sheets of papyrus he had handy, Shimon smiled behind his handkerchief in marvel at how far Atemu had come along in the last few weeks. Since the young pharaoh had confessed so much about why he had sidled around the powerful position, the kingdom had gotten on the right track with a focused pharaoh.

Atemu was taking everything much more seriously than before, ultimately having dropped his childish act. Things got done quickly, and the priests were no longer running around trying to figure out what to do about something.

As he leaned back into the chair in the meeting room as he watched the numerous priest and priestesses depart, Atemu sighed in exhaustion. Here was something he knew he was running away from before: being pharaoh was so stressful.

He constantly had to meet with people; powerful or common alike who held different needs for every day life, had to make decisions over different things such as which temples to hold celebrations in or which monument he should build. And there was always the prospect of his own tomb that would be ready for him when his time came.

That made him shudder every once in a while.

But overall, Atemu got a sense of power and relief that people were starting to trust him to do his duty again. A sense of security was within him that everything would be okay resided in his mind.

"My pharaoh?" Shimon tapped him on the shoulder cautiously as not to pry the ruler from his thoughts. "My pharaoh?"

Atemu straightened in his seat, blinking away his contented thoughts to focus on his advisor. "Yes, Shimon?"

"Will you be attending dinner tonight?" the elderly man asked, not quite what Atemu had been thinking he'd ask. "You haven't been present for the last couple days. Is everything alright?"

Atemu smiled lazily. "Yes, everything's alright. I'm still adjusting to everything I have to do, and, well, I'm exhausted and have been retiring early. But do not worry, I've been eating well too," he explained to the man, who smiled behind his cloth mask.

"Alright, my pharaoh, that is good to know." He ho-hoed for a moment, and Atemu stood up, ready to leave. "I'm sure you'll get the gist of things soon!"

He raised a hand up in departure when he neared the exit, and replied, "I'm sure I will," and left the meeting room altogether to leave Shimon to collect the scrolls he needed.

Walking through the palace in the places where the hallways were half inside, half outside had become a constant thing for him to do as of late. Atemu found that it relieved stress as he looked up at the night sky, at all of the twinkling stars that the gods resided by.

Leaving the limestone under his feet, Atemu strolled out onto the luscious grass in the current courtyard he was visiting, getting the full feeling of the cool night air as it surrounded him.

Yugi should be around shortly.

Ever since they had stitched things up all those weeks ago, their relationship had gotten only better from the rocky start they gave it. Atemu would instantaneously make a bee-line towards Yugi whenever he was near, or would go straight away to him when a meeting was over.

Everything was so much more relaxed nowadays and the young pharaoh was certain that he loved his little servant.

And he was certain that Yugi felt the same way towards him.

So it wasn't any surprise that when the medical assistant arrived Atemu instantly wrapped him in his arms, whispering to him how much he missed the other.

"I missed you too," Yugi replied, giggling as Atemu's arms encircled him even more, feather-light kisses being rained down his neck and face. Puling back after a while, Yugi asked, "So how was your day?"

Atemu shrugged, leading them over to one of the small planted trees near the middle of the garden and dragging Yugi into his lap. "Same as every other day I guess," he replied carelessly.

Yugi smiled. "How are your wounds healing?" With a bit of hesitation, he allowed his hand to trail down Atemu's leg, where he had stitched a couple weeks back. He had extracted the thread only a couple days ago though.

"They're fine," the pharaoh dismissed. "How was your day?"

Fingers unconsciously massaged his clothed stomach, and Yugi let his head lean back and rest lightly against Atemu's shoulder. For a moment he was confused as to why there wasn't the usual gold collar plate, but then he realized that Atemu must've taken it off earlier.

"Boring," he said. "But one of the servants who tend the horses came in with a broken ankle. Hari says that he'll have to discontinue work for a couple weeks until it heals though."

Atemu pressed light kisses against the side of Yugi's head, mumbling lowly, "Who made the diagnosis of it being broken and not just a stretched muscle?"

"I did," Yugi said proudly, and it earned him a full kiss in the mouth with a simple twist in position. "But I think Hari was just out of it today...he's been working overtime with all of the soldiers lately."

The pharaoh chuckled, sending shivers down Yugi's spine. "All in the same, all in the same..." he murmured lowly yet again, adding a certain tone to his voice that suggested something a little obvious.

Trying to decipher the hidden meaning of the tone, Yugi got a faint idea of what Atemu was thinking, and he was suddenly hauled to his feet as Atemu slipped out from underneath him. "Come," the taller stated, and Yugi had no choice but to follow closely behind.

Not to much of his surprise, Yugi recognized the way as the way to Atemu's chambers, and his heart sped up. Usually they would meet for a while and then make their parting ways until the next morning just after the first meal.

Yugi watched as his pharaoh firmly shut the door behind them, and he blinked, realizing that the room was already lit up with candles and the obvious moonlight from the balcony's opening.

"...Yugi," Atemu purred, unconsciously taking the servant's wrist in his hand, pulling them close together. His stomach ached with want, with lust, and Yugi blushed when he finally realized this through the pharaoh's partly opened gaze. "I need you..." he said vaguely, hoping that Yugi would understand his sudden decision.

Yugi fully understood the underlying want his pharaoh was silently asking, and he bit the inside of his bottom lip. Although they had gotten closer than ever in the past couple weeks, Yugi was still painfully reminded of the last time they tried something like this.

An arm snaked around his waist, and Yugi cautiously cuddled up against Atemu's chest, grateful for the privacy the grand bedroom offered.

Things had changed since then, though, Yugi reminded himself sternly. Ever since he was appointed to the position of medical assistant, and not just a measly servant who tended the horses, Atemu had told him that he was able to make his own choices in front of him, within reason of course.

But never the less, Yugi had the right to back out of a situation like this.

Atemu had also sworn that nobody, not even himself was allowed to pressure Yugi and thus far, he had held his word. Yugi slowly lifted his gaze, giving his pharaoh a questioning look.

"Stay with me tonight?" Atemu asked just over a whisper.

Despite that he had yet to tell Atemu, Yugi really, truly had grown to love the other. His heart swelled at the thought, a realization that it was alright overcoming him. "Yes," he replied back, closing his eyes the second his lips were captured in a searing kiss.

His was in the air...physically and mentally. His mind transferred to being carefree and flying high, enjoying the feeling of a full mouth. On the other hand, his pharaoh had lifted him up for a better position while he had wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, while his legs wrapped around the other's waist.

Atemu moaned as Yugi's legs shyly brushed against his arousal, and he blindly moved back, feeling the edge of his bed hit the back of his knees. Registering that his lungs were starting to burn, Atemu quickly turned them around, lowering Yugi to the bed and ending the passionate kiss.

His cheeks flushed and panting, Yugi allowed Atemu -- who appeared quite the same -- to rearrange their positions and he was pushed further up the bed until he was near the top, on his back, vulnerable to any of the pharaoh's advances.

Leaning down after taking his little lover in inch by inch, Atemu initiated another kiss, moaning in surprise when hands tangled themselves into his wild hair. Kissing back with passion only for Yugi, Atemu allowed his own hands to wander once the kiss was broken and started to work his way down Yugi's neck.

To his pleasure, Yugi arched and gasped at his lips, teeth and hands' ministrations. The medical assistant squirmed in pleasure, his hands grasping Atemu's shoulders for leverage.

Glad that he had rid himself of the heavy gold jewelry earlier, Atemu took to stripping Yugi of his simple white shirt. Yugi sighed at the cooler air surrounding him, and Atemu allowed himself the pleasure of making a trail of kisses down the smaller's torso.

Yugi's toes curled into the sheets, and his hands clenched into Atemu's shoulders as the pharaoh pleasured him thoroughly. He moaned when the other dipped his tongue into his navel, his hands combing soothingly through his hair.

Unexpectedly, Atemu's mouth was atop of his again, their saliva moistened appendages swirling against one another. Yugi swallowed both his and Atemu's twin moans when their arousals ground against each other.

Then Atemu pulled back. Their eyes met. Crimson against amethyst.

Yugi could feel the pharaoh's fingers lightly slide down his sides in askance. Pushing the last experience away, Yugi presented a small smile, leaned up on his hands and pecked a simple kiss on Atemu's mouth.

Smiling softly himself, Atemu started another kiss, one much more demanding than the one Yugi previously gave him. Within seconds, the smaller was on his back, and the pharaoh's hands sought out the knot in Yugi's kilt. Undoing it, Atemu broke the kiss to keep their lust induced gazes locked while he pulled the fabric away from the lithe body underneath him.

Suddenly he was on his own back, looking up in surprise at Yugi who started a rough kiss, returning the favor of undressing him. Atemu moaned as this new, vicious side of Yugi was revealed, making his want of the other spark tenfold.

Gasping as Yugi mimicked most of what he had already done, Atemu purposely bucked his hips up into Yugi's, causing a string of moans erupting until the royal teen switched their positions again.

Distracting Yugi by stroking the smaller's arousal, Atemu absentmindedly reached over for a small jar, all the while relishing in the moans of pleasure Yugi was allowing him to hear so openly.

Yugi was too far gone to notice what his pharaoh was doing, but he immediately ceased all movements when he felt a finger probe his entrance, slick with an unknown substance, and then--

"Just relax, Yugi," Atemu cooed, cautiously adding another finger and tentatively scissoring the muscles apart. Yugi shut his eyes and his legs tried to curl in, but Atemu coaxed him to relax with reassuring words and touches.

However, Atemu brushed a certain spot that had Yugi audibly gasp in a whiny way and push back for more contact as immense pleasure sparked throughout his body.

Smiling in a possessive manner, Atemu teased this spot for a while until he felt that Yugi was comfortable with everything.

Yugi moaned in want as Atemu retracted his fingers. However, he watched sensuously as the pharaoh stroked himself with the same slick substance his fingers had been covered with.

Pushing his little medical servant back flush against the sheets, Atemu wordlessly stole yet another kiss as he moved into position.

Yugi half grunted, half moaned as he felt Atemu enter him, and tried his best to relax. It hurt a lot, but as Atemu's hands that had been cupping his face before started to teasingly trail down his body in an attempt to distract him.

Sweat had immediately surfaced at the overwhelming pleasure, and Atemu did everything in his power not to lose control and instead focused to give Yugi time to adjust to the odd sensation.

Blinking away his tears, Yugi smiled shyly, using his arm that was around his pharaoh's neck to bring the other down for a kiss. He moaned loudly into Atemu's hot mouth when the other started a slow pace.

"Atemu!" Said person heard Yugi moan in want, and he sloppily made another move to kiss his servant as he started to thrust faster, feeling the pleasure race up his body.

Twin moans, grunts and pleas of their shared pleasure filled the room rapidly as their pace only increased. The servant writhed under his pharaoh, crying out his release after what seemed an eternity.

Thrusting into the spent body a few more times, Atemu, too, found his release with an equally loud cry. Leaning on his hands and panting at the exertion, Atemu pulled out of the body before joining Yugi against the soft bed.

"I love you."

His eyes were drooping, and with a content smile, Yugi curled up against his pharaoh, who in return lightly kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around his waist. Unconsciously, Atemu traced circles on Yugi's back as they both melted against one another.

"I love you, too."

After a while, Atemu noticed that Yugi had fallen into a deep slumber, and he knew that he was going to follow soon. Reaching down, he grabbed the sheet that had been pushed to the end of the bed, and pulled it over them both.

Releasing a sigh of ease, Atemu allowed himself to drift, knowing that everything was the way it was supposed to be, and that it would remain that way for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: (peeks out) Did I butcher that? It was the first lemon I've ever written, and I hope it wasn't too overdone to make it look ridiculous. (frets some more) But anyway, yay! another story is DONE! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and to anyone who just overall liked it. I appreciate all of the support you've given me. :D

Until next time,

SilentxMistress


End file.
